Dance with Destiny
by animebookworm44
Summary: Jimmy's back! And he's on another case, with the help of Rachel of course. Undercover as dancers, these two get more than they bargained for. JimmyxRachel ShinichixRan COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

YAY! THE NEXT FIC! I'm glad to know that you people like my writing!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Case Closed... or Detective Conan...

And personally, I hate Cartoon Network for not buying new episodes and making us, the viewers in the U.S.A. have to go buy them on DVD just to see the new episodes.

Pair: JimmyRachel or ShinichiRan

I will be using the U.S. dub names.

* * *

**Dance with Destiny

* * *

**

Jimmy Kudo walked toward the police station alone on a hot summer day. Inspector McGuire had called him in after hearing about his return, and asked him to come and pay a visit. Jimmy could only expect that they wanted to give him a welcome home, and probably tell him the specs about a new case.

Reaching the department door, he swiftly opened it and walked to the receptionist.

"Hey there, Jeanne! Long time no see!"

**Chapter 1**

"Kudo! Is that really you?" the blonde-haired blue-eyed receptionist asked. "Well I haven't seen you in ages! How are you?"

"As well as I can be, coming from vacation in the States with my parents, back here where I actually have to work,"

"Well I should expect a certain brown-haired detective's daughter is one of the many perks of being back home, right?"

Jimmy sweatdropped, turning a reddish color. "What does that have anything to do with it?"

"Ha," she laughed, "Kudo! You should see your face! Takagi and Satou aren't the only ones who've been keeping bets on your relationship. The whole department's now into it. Personally, I bet that you would come back and whisk Moore off into the sunset, but that's just me,"

Jimmy turned redder.

"Well Kudo, while you cool off, I'll announce you," she turned to the small box at the desk. Picking up the telephone reciever, she pressed three digits and then waited. A loud beep resounded from the sound system. A sudden voice boomed around the complex, "Inspector McGuire, Jimmy Kudo at the front desk for you,"

Jeanne smiled mischievously at Jimmy.

"I thought you weren't supposed to do that," he hissed.

"I know, but you're a special case,"

Inspector McGuire and a few officers on the force entered from the door in back of the desk.

"Jimmy!" Inspector McGuire greeted. "Welcome home! I expect you found some rest on your vacation and that it wasn't all detective work,"

Jimmy smiled. "It had its moments,"

"Good, good. Well since you're here, maybe we could talk privately in my office?"

"Of course, Inspector," Jimmy smiled.

Jimmy reached under the counter, pulling it upwards. A portion close to the receptionist lifted on hinges at Jimmy's pull, allowing him to pass under and follow the Inspector through the door behind said counter.

As soon as Jimmy was through the door, the onslaught of whispers bombarded him. He heard things like, "_That's Jimmy Kudo!_" and "_See, Takagi, I told you he'd come back,_" This continued all the way down the hall as they walked to the Inspector's office.

Once arrived, McGuire ushered him inside and closed the door, locking it.

"Well, Kudo," he started, "I suspect that you know why I called you here,"

"You have a case that you'd like me to take?" Jimmy "guessed".

"Right," McGuire confirmed. "In a month, a dance competition is going to be held in Osaka. We have been called in and asked for a special agent to bo there for certain reasons. You and a chosen someone as your partner will be going undercover in the competition, dancing and whatnot. The thing is televised, so be careful what you say,"

"You" he pointed at McGuire, "Want me- to dance for live television?"

"It's not live. An episode is taped one day and the next day is shown on TV. Except for the last episode, that one is live,"

"Inspector! I don't even know if I _can_ dance!"

"That's why the police have recruited the best dance teacher in all of the region to be your coach!"

"But-"

"No 'But's' Jimmy. The case is yours. Pick a partner and meet your new teacher at twelve noon tomorrow at 24 Lovejoy Ave. She'll be waiting,"

"I thought you said _you_ chose the partner?"

"Well technically, the department placed bets on who you would ask, and an astounding number chose-"

"-Don't even say it!" Jimmy said, putting on an I-can-choose-from-any-number-of-girls look. Then, seeming to give up, he asked, "Did you already brief her, or do I have to?"

"That's your pleasure," McGuire said. "Now go find your damsel and get to this case already,"

"What case? All you know is that you have an anonymous tip-off! You don't even know if anything'll happen! And you're going to put me and Rachel on TV for it!"

"So it's Rachel then?"

Jimmy turned red.

"Good, she's capable of handling herself, what with the whole karate thing and all,"

Jimmy stalked out of the office not at all happy with his current position. '_Now, how to ask her. In person? No, she'd kill me if I told her that I went to see the boys at quarters before I came to see her. Letter? No, takes too long. Telephone? I really don't want to, she's heard enough of me on the phone, but if it comes down to it..._'

Jimmy decided to pull out his cell phone and make his way to her house.

Ring...

Ring...

"Hello, Moore detective-"

"Rachel?"

Rachel paused for a minute, "...Jimmy?"

"Good to hear you, Rach. Uh, listen I need to talk to you. It's about a case. Can you meet me... uh, at my house?"

"Sure, Jimmy! When do you want me there?"

"Any minute now is fine with me,"

"So you're home!"

"For now,"

"I'll be right over!" Rachel hung up the phone quickly.

Jimmy smiled. Rachel was probably trying to decide right now what she would wear. From his experience as Conan, he had learned how much a call from him could change her day. And now telling her he was home, she'd probably be exstatic. Jimmy changed his direction so that he was travelling more toward his own house, rather than hers.

* * *

When he got there, he was surprised to see Rachel standing there already.

"Rachel? When did you get here?"

"Oh, just a minute ago," she smiled sweetly.

"I brought snacks," he said, brandishing a bag of cookies he had bought on the way. He knew they were Rachel's favorite. "Let's go inside," He opened the gate and turned off the security system his mother had installed. Then he went up to the door, opened it, and turned off the second system. There was a third system in a vault below their feet for his father's top secret novels.

"You know my mother," he said, joking about the security measures, "Nothing's gonna get her kid,"

Rachel giggled, then turned serious "...So Jimmy, how have you been?"

"Fine, Rach,"

"And how was America?"

"Great as always," he sat down on the couch in the room behind the front hall, which was filled with books.

"...Meet any girls?" she asked slyly, leaning over the back of the couch so she could see him.

"G-g-girls?" he asked, nervously.

She got annoyed at his reaction, thinking he felt guilty. Getting up, she made her way around the couch to sit on the other end. "Yes, Jimmy. Girls. You know the female humans who have the babies, thereby creating the whole of mankind,"

"Well, I met some, sure," he said, trying to keep his facade up. Rachel looked dismayed. "But no one special, like back here,"

"There's someone special to you here?"

"Well, sure, Rach. I think you're special. I've been friends with you since childhood! you always know what to say to make me feel better, especially when I'm away and missing home so much,"

Rachel seemed to brighten, "Really?"

"Really,"

They sat looking at each other for a moment, lost in the other's eyes.

"Uh, you said you needed help on a case?" Rachel broke the silence, causing Jimmy to jump back.

"Uh, right," he snuck a look up at her. "The Inspector called and asked me to come see him about a case. There's this dance competition in a month that's going to be televised. The police have recieved a tip-off that there's going to be trouble, and they were asked to have someone on the site. They asked me to do it. I'm going under cover as one of the dancers and I was kindasortahopingyou'dbemypartner?"

Rachel paused. "What was that last thing?"

He repeated. "I was hoping- you'd be my dancing partner,"

Rachel's face contorted in a matter of moments through confusion, disbelief, and then utter delight. "Of course, Jimmy!" she said, leaning over to hug him fiercely.

"Good," he said after a moment. "Meet me here tomorrow at 10:30. We'll grab lunch and then go see our new dance instructor,"

"Okay," she said, letting go of him.

They sat there for a minute.

"Uh, I should probably go home," Rachel suggested, trying to dilute the awkwardness.

"Well, you could,... unless you wanted to go to Tropical Land with me,"

"Tropical Land!" Rachel asked, once again excited.

"Hey, I promised you. Plus the last time we went, I don't think I saw you for months,"

"I'm sticking to you like glue this time Mr. Kudo. I'm not letting you run off again so I stay up worrying about you for three days before you finally call and tell me you haven't been kidnapped," Her eyes widened and she slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Did you just say you stayed up three nights worrying about me before I finally called?" he teased, knowing in fact that she did just that, having watched her through the eyes of a little kid.

"As if!" she shouted, trying to cover up her mistake "Why in the world would I worry about you!"

"Right," he said, "And you weren't crying the first time I called either,"

"I wasn't!"

"You shouldn't try to fool a detective, Rachel,"

"I'm not!"

"Whatever! I'm heading to Tropical Land. You coming?" he asked, standing up.

"...Fine!" she shouted, knowing he saw through her guise.

"Well then, let's go!" he took her hand and pulled her out of the house.

* * *

Rachel found it odd that Jimmy hadn't let go of her hand still. They were at the gate to Tropical Land and they were about to be checked for anything they may have on them. He hadn't looked at her much, nor talked to her on the way there.

After passing through the gates, Jimmy took her hand again and sped off, shouting, "Hey, Rach! Let's go on the Mystery Coaster!"

She had no choice but to follow him.

When they arrived at the coaster, Rachel was surprised to see that there wasn't a long line, just like the last time she had come here with Jimmy. She glanced sideways at him. He hadn't brought up Holmes the entire time they were here, unlike last time when he shook that gymnast's hand and she turned out to be a murderer. Rachel reddened when she remembered that Jimmy knew she was a gymnast because the wind blew up her skirt and showed him some bruises.

"Rach? Are you okay? Your face is red,"

"I'm fine, Jimmy," she lied.

"Okay, then you wanna get into the car?"

Rachel hadn't noticed that they had gone through the line and were holding up the rest of the people.

"Right," she said, embarassed.

She got into the car after him, bringing with her a sudden overwhelming sense of deja vu. They were sitting in the second car, Jimmy on the right, herself on the left. '_Just like last time,_' She quickly checked to see if the girl sitting in front of Jimmy had any necklaces or other sharp things, then checked the man behind Jimmy, for what, she didn't know.

"Rach? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I just... well last time..."

"Oh right," Jimmy said.

"Just making sure," she said, indicating the people who she had just scoped out.

"Good thinking, but I'm pretty sure nothing like that will happen again today,"

"Hey look, Mitch! It's Rachel!" a feminine voice called out.

Rachel turned to see Amy riding with Mitch in the back row of the car. Jimmy turned around too, spotting the two kids.

"Well it looks like there's two of the Junior Detective League, where's the other one?" Jimmy asked Rachel.

The ride started and Jimmy and Rachel turned around, both thinking they would talk to the second graders after the ride.

* * *

The coaster was surprisingly uneventful comparing it to the last ride they had on it. Rachel ended up holding onto Jimmy for dear life just like last time, which had made Jimmy blush. After geting off, Jimmy and Rachel turned to Mitch and Amy.

"So where's the big one?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh, you mean George! He's-" Amy said, then paused. "Hey, wait. How did you know about George?"

"Conan didn't keep me in the dark about everything you know!" Jimmy said, smiling.

"Wait! You're Jimmy Kudo, aren't you!" Mitch asked.

"The one and only," Rachel answered for him.

"Oh! Wow!" Amy said. "George will be so mad he missed this! He had to go to his grandmother's today, so it's just Mitch and me... and Conan if he were here,"

"...Hey, kid. I'm sorry that Conan had to go home, but his mother's having a tough time right now. I met her, and she's a really nice lady. It's a shame what happened,"

"Something happened to his mother!" Amy and Mitch asked simultaneously, both in shock.

"He didn't tell you!"

"He didn't tell me either," Rachel said, a little suspicious, and slightly hurt.

"He probably didn't want you guys to worry. Mrs. Edogawa is-... well, she's in a coma,"

"A coma!" Amy repeated. "Why didn't he tell us!" Amy asked, hurt. Jimmy knew that she had had a crush on his child self, and wanted to comfort her.

"He said he'd miss you guys. He's never had such good friends, or so many adventures! My dad said he may write a book on The adventures of Conan Edogawa, and you guys would be in it too. Although maybe Amy would get her happy ending after all," he said, winking at her.

Amy blushed, but said nothing.

Mitch looked from Jimmy to Amy, getting suspicious. Rachel did the same.

"Uh,... Did Conan leave a telephone number?" Amy tried to change the conversation.

"Nope, he said that his mother may be changing hospitals and that they'd have to move with her, so he won't have a permanent residence for a long time. Until then, you'll just have to wait for him to call you,"

"But he doesn't have my telephone number!" she said, distressed.

"Well then, give it to me, and the next time he calls, I'll give it to him and tell him his girlfriend's worried about him,"

Amy turned beet red now, and Mitch looked like he was about to blow a gasket. Rachel rounded on Jimmy.

"You shouldn't tease her like that, Jimmy. It's not nice," she said. "And this sounds like the story a certain detective gave me when he was in the States, hmm?"

"Rachel! I was on cases! You can't blame me!"

"Oh yes I can!" she turned away from him, sticking her nose up and ignoring his pleas of apology.

"What were some of your cases, Mr. Kudo?"

"Just Jimmy, please, Amy. And, we'd better get out of here," he started for the door. Rachel, since she was ignoring him, didn't notice.

Not hearing any more pleas for forgiveness, she turned to see nobody there.

"Jimmy! Amy! Mitch!"

"Come on, Rachel! Over here!" Mitch called to her from the door of the exit.

Rachel, in a rage, quickly followed.

"Jimmy Kudo-!" she started shouting, but stopped once she was greeted with an unexpected sight.

Jimmy had Amy in his lap and seemed to be telling her a story. Mitch was leaniing against him, hanging on every word. Rachel smiled, leaning on a lamp post.

"And so, that's when I came in and said that Harley was wrong. It was actually the mother. The son from her second marriage's new fiancee was actually the daughter from her first marriage. Her first husband was murdered by her second so that they could be together, and she never forgave her new husband because she loved her old one,"

"That's so sad!" Amy cried out.

"And then he burst into a fit of coughs and seemingly disappeared from the place altogether," Rachel cut in.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he said, a hand behind his neck.

"Mitch and I better go, Jimmy. Our mothers told us we had to be back at the car by 5:00, and it's quarter of. But I want another story next time I see you!"

"I promise, Amy,"

"Bye, Jimmy!" Mitch and Amy called, running away.

"I didn't know you were so good with kids," Rachel said absently, sitting next to him.

_'There are a few things one learns when one is a kid..._' Jimmy thought, feeling the irony in his thought.

"Let's go on a few more rides, Jimmy!" she said, taking his hand and pulling him up, "After all, my dad'll be wanting dinner soon and so I should kinda get home,"

"Oh, right," Jimmy said, clearly disappointed.

She turned away from him, "Unless a certain person offered to take me out to dinner, an offer that comes so rarely I just couldn't refuse. And then he'd whisk me off to some restaurant where we'd have fun and order something to bring home for my dad,"

"Well, fat chance of that," he said, joking. She elbowed him. "Hey!" he said.

"Come on, dork," she said, pulling him into line for the ferris wheel.

* * *

The view from the top of the wheel was amazing, letting Jimmy and Rachel see the whole park. Rachel was captivated by the scenery, whilst Jimmy was captivated with _her_. He blushed at the thought of asking her out to dinner as she had hinted before the ride.

"Hey, um, Rach?"

"Yes, Jimmy?" she asked, turning to face him.

"Would you- uh, would you like to go to dinner with me?" he gulped.

"Sure," she said simply.

In the back of his mind, JImmy was left wondering just who in the police department would be getting paid for his bet.

* * *

"Thanks for dinner, Jimmy, it was... nice," Rachel said, walking down the sidewalk to her house after their "date".

"No problem, Rach," he said back.

She left his side to go up the stairs. "Oh! Jimmy?" she asked, turning back. "When do you want to meet tomorrow, again?"

"Ten thirty, my house. We'll grab a bite then head to our new 'dance teacher's' studio,"

"Right..."

They stood looking at each other for a few miinutes.

"...I guess I'll go home now," Jimmy said, narrating his next course of action.

"Uh, and thanks for the amusement park!" she quickly added.

She ran and kissed him on the cheek, then ran as if in a marathon back up the stairs to her room.

Jimmy was left staring at her retreating form down on the sidewalk. He turned suddenly and put a hand to his cheek. Then he turned even more and started heading back down the street, whistling a song.

* * *

TBC

* * *

And the start to another CC fic. YAY! Thanks to all who've reviewed all my other fics. I think this one will be a good one.

Next chapter: Jimmy and Rachel meet the dance instructor and begin a lesson in partner dancing!

animebookworm


	2. Chapter 2

And yet another chapter... I decided to start the second before I posted the first, it will keep readers happier, just in case I can't write for a while, whatever the reason, it IS summer, you know (at least where I am)

Thank you to those who reviewed the first chapter (Even though as I am writing this, there have been no reviews since the first chapter hasn't even been uploaded)

**Disclaimer: **Standard

Onto the next chappie!

* * *

Rachel and Jimmy stood staring at the studio at 24 LoveJoy Ave. at precisely five of noon. Both carried bags with a change of clothes, a notebook, and a pen.

"That's a pretty big dance studio," Rachel noted.

"McGuire said they were the best in the region," Jimmy replied.

As they talked, a group of schoolgirls came out in costume, all giggling happily as they finished their lesson.

_'I hope they don't make me wear that,_' Rachel thought, noticing the very pink tutu's the girls were wearing.

**Chapter 2**

"Let's go," Jimmy said, pushing the door and holding it open for Rachel.

Once inside, they were once again baffled by the overall size of the building. The front hall was large and circular with marble floors and cloumns. Two sets of stairs wound around the room finally meeting at one spot that appeared to be the landing to the second floor. Below said landing sat a large desk with an attendant. Jimmy walked up to this girl.

"Hello, ma'am. My partner and I have an appointment," he said, flashing her one of his smiles.

The woman blushed and Rachel scoffed. "Your name please, sir?"

"Jimmy, and this is Rachel,"

"Alright," she said, turning to the computer and typing in their names. She was so distracted that she didn't notice Jimmy hadn't given her their last names.

"Why didn't you tell her our full names?" Rachel whispered to him as he walked back to her.

"We're undercover, Rach. As soon as I say 'Kudo' everyone will know who I am. I just have to suppose McGuire told the teacher and that we'll be cleared until I can figure out a name,"

"Mr. Ikudo? And Ms. Wetmoore? You're cleared for pass," Jimmy and Rachel looked at her, somewhat surprised. "These are your passes," she continued, too flustered by Jimmy to notice his and Rachel's looks of bewilderment. "These will give you access to the elevator, up to the third floor only. That's where you'll be dancing. Hope you find the school alright," she turned around, unable to look Jimmy in the eye.

Rachel turned to Jimmy, confused. Jimmy mouthed, "_Just take a passkey and go,_" Rachel obeyed.

Once inside the elevator Rachel asked, "Mr. Ikudo? Well it seems McGuire didn't have much imagination when coming up with our new names,"

"At least we get to keep our real first names. I'm surprised nobody here has recognised me yet,"

"You don't have a fan following everywhere, Jimmy," Rachel pointed out. Jimmy shut up after that.

"Are you Mr. Kudo and Ms. Moore?" A lady asked when they got off at the third floor. She had long dark hair pulled back into a bun, and was wearing dance clothes.

Jimmy and Rachel were instantly put on alarm. How did she know them?

"I'm Mrs. Avalon, the dance teacher. Inspector McGuire is a good friend of mine. He told me about the case and asked me to make you dancers, and that's what I intend to do. Who knows? You may even win that competition!"

Jimmy and Rachel just stared at her.

"Well, no need to be shy! I'm the only one here who knows your true identity, so you don't have to fear about that. Why don't you come in to Studio Eleven and we'll get started,"

Jimmy and Rachel had no choice but to follow her. The room they entered was a light green color It had mirrors on one side, and a ballet bar on the other. A piano sat in the corner with a stereo system.

"I still can't believe I'll be teaching the actual Jimmy Kudo to dance!" she muttered under her breath, but just loud enough for both Jimmy and Rachel to hear. They both sweatdropped.

Turning to them, Mrs. Avalon spoke again, "Now, do you two have hobbies that would give your legs and body a workout?"

"I do soccer," Jimmy supplied.

"And I do karate," Rachel replied.

"Well that's good, you both should have kicking down, although we may have to make it a little more graceful. Hopefully by tomorrow, you'll be learning your first routine! The competition had a list of dances you need to learn, so we'll be very busy for the next month!"

"How can she be so cheery?" Rachel whispered to Jimmy. Jimmy just shrugged.

"Er, Mrs. Avalon?" Jimmy asked.

"Just Rika, please,"

"Rika, then, what kind of dances will we be learning?"

"Waltz, tango, salsa, and the list goes on! But you only need to show five dances. The problem is, they pick what dance they do each week randomly, so you have to have the criteria ready at any time,"

"Joy," Jimmy said.

"Come now, Jimmy. It won't be that bad," the door opened and a tall man came in. He was middle aged, with brown hair and green eyes. "Now I'll introduce you to Mr. Jet Takino. He'll be helping me with the dances, particularly dancing with Rachel as she learns her part, whereas I shall dance with you, Jimmy. Mr. Takino, these are our newest students, Rachel and Jimmy,"

"Pleasure to meet you," he said to Rachel specifically, taking her hand and kissing it. She blushed. Jimmy fumed.

"Now, let's get streching! We only have a month and it would be a shame to waste it!" she moved over to the stereo, inseting a CD and pressing a few buttons. A popular rock song came over the speakers. "Now, line up over here, facing the mirror," she pointed.

Rachel and Jimmy changed, and then did just that.

"Now, lean over to your right, bring your hand over your head. Good. Now bring your hand back and lean to the other side..."

* * *

"I didn't expect you to do this well with the beginner steps, it seems you have a dancer in you after all, Jimmy," she said. "And Rachel, you are one of the fastest learners I've ever had. So, now I suppose we'll get started on the first dance," she walked again to the stereo, changing the CD and pressing a few more buttons, "After all, if we start right away, you have more time to get really good at the dances we do,"

A foreign song came over the speakers.

"This," Rika said, "Is a Mexican Bullfighting dance. Men are meant to dominate in this particular dance, and both partners must wear angry expressions. But we can work on that later, let's start to choreograph!"

Pausing the music, she came over to the couple.

"We'll need a starting position," she said absently. "Rachel, why don't you come over here, dear, right in the center, and stand leaning forward with your head down. You should point your back foot, dear, there you go. Hold your arms slightly bend and hanging in front of you. Good, I like it! Now, close your eyes. Ah! The perfect image of vulnerability!" she clapped her hands. "And that's what we're going for! Now Jimmy," she put her hand to her chin, "Perhaps, you should start over here in this corner. Hands on your hips, looking at Rachel with a fiery expression. Ah! Gorgeous!"

"Keep those positions in your mind," Mr. Takino reminded, staring at Rachel.

"Now, the start of the music, goes like this," she played a little bit of it. "And so, with those beats, Jimmy, I think you should stomp your foot, trying to get Rachel's attention. Rachel, after the first stamp, you raise your head slowly as if something's dawning on you. Yes, just like that! Very good. Let's try that with the music," she replayed it, "Now, stomp, stomp, stomp, raise... very very good, you two! Now Jimmy, I want you to advance toward her, briskly, but in time with the music. Very nice! Take her hand or wrist and forcefully turn her around, we want the audience to see that you are in charge of this woman and this dance!"

"Why don't we have him run a hand down her cheek when he get's to this position?" Mr. Takino suggested.

"Oh! I like it! Now himmy, take your hand- your left one, the one you're not holding her hand with- and run it down her right cheek,"

Both Jimmy and Rachel blushed as Jimmy complied.

"Now, spin her once with your right hand, and then catch her and bring her close...Tighter...tighter! There you go!"

Jimmy was red now, and Rachel was very hot he noticed.

"Now let's try this..."

* * *

"Very good! You learned it! Now, write it down so you don't forget it. Tomorrow we'll go over quickly what we did today, then we'll split up, me dancing with Jimmy and Rachel dancing with Jet. Then we'll come back here and put the two of you together! Be here by noon tomorrow!" she left the room.

Jimmy and Rachel were very hot and sweating. They had practiced their first dance step by step many times over.

"Good job," Mr. Takino said, forwarding it at Rachel.

"Uh, thanks," she replied.

"I shall look forward to dancing with you tomorrow," he said, leaving the room.

"Er- right," she said as he closed the door.

"...So..." Jimmy started, "How do you like it so far?"

"Oh, the dance is beautiful, Jimmy. I can't wait to see how it turns out. I didn't know you were a dancer!"

"If it makes you feel better, neither did I,"

Rachel giggled, then sighed. "Do you like the teachers?"

"Mrs. Avalon is okay, a little too peppy for me, though. But I can't shake this wierd feeling about that Takino guy,"

"I know what you mean, and _I_ have to dance with him,"

"Yah, so just be careful okay, Rach?"

"Don't have to tell me, Jimmy!"

They left the studio for some well needed rest and relaxation before their next lesson.

* * *

"Now, I told you what we'd do today, so split up and go over the dance first with your partners, then we'll play the song and you can work on it to the music," Rika Avalon said. "Go!... Faster!" she practically shooed Rachel out of the room with Mr. Takino.

"Now, Jimmy," she turned to him, let's see how well you've practiced.

They took it slow, going step by step. Rika made comments on each step, noticing ways they could improve the dance slowly until they got better at it.

After doing it a few times, they stopped for a break.

"Very good, Jimmy. I didn't expect you to be so good at this this fast. Also, when in practice with me, you should know I don't expect you to show me all the emotion that the dance requires. For instance when doing the dance with Rachel, you have to dance with utmost expression and passion for the dance.

That's what I love about dancing. It is a great way to show emotion and feeling.

When I dance- for real, not just in practice- when I get up in fron of the audience, scared stiff and nervous, and start to dance, something miraculous happens. I don't think I can explain. I know you're a detective and not a dancer, but somehow, I want you to feel that feeling, for only then can you experience the true joy of dancung,"

"I think I get what you're trying to say," Jimmy said.

"Really?" Rika asked.

"I think so,"

* * *

In the other room, Rachel was having a tough time. Mr. Takino was a great dancer, no doubt, but she didn't get any criticism or comments.

"Do you think I should do this here?" she would ask.

"The way you're doing it is fine," he would reply.

Rachel felt awfully uncomfortable with him. He pulled her closer when dancing than she had ever gotten with Jimmy the previous day. Once, his hand slipped and found its way to her rear end. She had blushed and moved to stop and reposition, but he had blocked her, pulled her closer and continued dancing. Rachel was red and hot after the dance. She wanted to make a good impression and thought that his slip had been a mistake.

Maybe she'd let it go this one time.

But it kept happening. Little things that violated what she thought as her personal space. Rachel decided to try and push him to keep his distance, but he always pulled closer.

'_Maybe he doesn't know what he's doing to me,_' Rachel supposed.

And she went along with it.

* * *

When Rachel finally saw Jimmy again, he noticed that she was red, and not from exhaustion. He looked at her suspiciously, but she avoided his gaze. She really didn't want to talk about it right now, especially not when they were supposed to be practicing.

"Good. I trust you had a good lesson with Jet, Rachel?"

"Yes, ma'am," Rachel replied robotically.

Jimmy snuck a look at Takino. He had a smile on his face, one that Jimmy couldn't decipher. '_I'll have to keep my eye on him,_' Jimmy resolved, and turned back to Rika.

"Now, since you two have worked on it, I expect to see full results, okay? I want proper technique, posture, and most of all, emotion,"

Jimmy and Rachel, who had seemed since she arrived to have found the ground very interesting, nodded.

They went to their starting positions, Rachel in the center and Jimmy in a corner.

"Ready?" Rika called, turning on the music, "1,2,3, and!" she counted, beginning the intro to the dance.

Jimmy and Rachel blushed horribly when starting the dance, unused to the intimacy the dance required.

'_But_,' Rachel resolved, '_At least he's not violating personal space,_' she glanced at her partner, who gave her a reassuring smile as they plunged into the next combination, a tricky set of footwork that had taken both of them hours of practice the day before.

They made a few mistakes, but that was to be expected their first time doing the dance to the music together.

Jimmy knelt and Rachel came to rest on Jimmy's bended knee. She sharply turned her head and pulled her hand to make it look like she was pulling Jimmy's head toward her. They froze as the music died.

"Very good!" Rika complimented, "Although there are a few glitches here and there, right?"

Jimmy and Rachel blushed embarrased, and nodded.

"No need to be like that!" Rika said, "It was very good for your first time, wouldn't you say so, Mr. Takino?"

He nodded.

"Now, we just need to go over a few spots. Let's go back to that footwork combination,"

* * *

A few hours and a few dances later, Jimmy and Rachel were starting to get exasperated. Whenever they seemed to get one part, another would need fixing. They sighed with exhaustion as they tried to complete the dance again.

"No, no, no!" Rika said. "Rachel you're supposed to turn left here! Try it from the top!"

They sighed again as the all-too-familiar music boomed through the speakers for the upteenth time.

About halfway through the dance, Rika gave a cry. "No!" she took a deep breath, "Alright, I know this is hard-" she paused, then seemed to think of something else, "Rachel can I talk to you for a moment?" she finally said.

Rachel nodded.

"Take a break Kudo, I'll be right back," Rika said, taking Rachel by the arm and leading her out the door.

They went down a long hallway to an office. '_Mrs. Avalon's I presume,_'

Rika sighed and sat behind the desk. "Rachel," she began, "You are one of the most talented of my dancers. I know you've only been here for a day, but since you are so good, I'm going to share with you a piece of advice,"

Rachel leaned forward and listened intently.

"Expression is one of the hardest things to learn in a dance. With all of those footsteps and concentration, you almost forget to show emotion. Not you specifically, but dancers in general. In ballroom dancing, which is partner dancing, there is one important piece to emotion...

... You have to dance like you want him..."

Rachel turned red. "W-w-what?"

"You have to dance like you want Jimmy, so badly you might burst,"

"Like I _want_ him?"

"Yes, you know, _want_,"

Rachel reddened even more, and gulped. '_That shouldn't really be that hard, right?_' she asked herself. Calming down, she answered,

'_No, I guess not. You've been wanting him for years now. And when he left, you felt like your heart ripped in two. You just have to find a way to show your wanting,_'

**_'Yeah, but you've been trying to find that for years now,_'**

'_Yes, but maybe now I've found a way, in the form of dance,_'

**_'But, what if he doesn't reciprocate? That's been your main fear from the beginning,_'**

_'Well then, I'll finally know. And maybe I'll move on... I just hope he's moving with me,_'

"Rachel?" a voice interrupted her thoughts.

He head snapped up, "Yes, Rika?"

"I, uh, had this made for you yesterday," Rika held up a dark bag. "It's the costume you'll be wearing for the dance. I thought maybe you should try it on and then it'll be a little easier for you to play your role,"

"You didn't have to do that," Rachel said.

"I know, but... Here," she said, tossing Rachel the bag. "There's a changing room there," she pointed to a door off of the office.

* * *

"Son," Jet said after the ladies had left. "There's an important rule for you to know so that you can properly ballroom dance. And that rule is: You have to dance like you want your partner,"

"Excuse me?" Jimmy asked, turning red and fully understanding the statement with his fully male teenage mind.

"You know exactly what I mean, I can see it in your face," he turned away.

Jimmy was left staring at the back of Mr. Takino, left to the thoughts in his fully male teenage mind.

He turned back around, handing Jimmy a package, "And this is your costume. Rika's getting Rachel's now. I can't wait to see what she looks like," Mr. Takino said, off in his own little world.

Jimmy turned sharply toward Jet after that last comment. His suspicions soared, but his thoughts were interrupted by being ushered into a changing room.

Jimmy changed quickly into the tight mexican sequinced shirt with gold ties, and black pants. Coming out, h esurveyed himself in the mirror, nodding in approval of the costume. He started as the door opened, and stared as Rachel came in. She was dressed in a floor-length dress. The top was sleeveless black felt with loops that went around the top of her arms. A solitary rose in her hair matched the color of the red skirt with a slit coming up to her thigh.

"Wow," he thought and mouthed silently. Rachel blushed at his reaction. A idiotic grin came to his face as he looked at his partner. "Jeez, Rach. You don't look very much like you,"

"And just what is that supposed to mean!"

"Now, calm down you tow. Oh! Is that the time? Jet and I must leave. The lesson's over, you can take the costumes home if you'd like. Otherwise you can hang them in one of the closets. Goodbye!" she said, pulling Mr. Takino (who was staring at Rachel) out of the room.

This left Jimmy and Rachel in complete silence.

"...Nice costume," Jimmy said after a while.

"You too," she replied.

"...It looks good on you,..."

"...Thanks,..." she said, blushing.

"...Uh, since we're here, you wanna-" he moved his head in the direction of the dance floor.

"Sure," she said, moving to the floor and getting in her position.

Jimmy trotted over to the stereo system and pushed the play button.

In a few second the music came on, only this time, the music that they had heard so much of seemed different... like it had renewed interest in both teens.

As Jimmy traced his hand down her cheek, Rachel's eyes closed and she shuddered slightly, stirring something inside Jimmy.

The dance felt different, as if the costumes brought something more to it, or was it the advice given by the instructors? About midway, Jimmy hooked one hand around Rachel's waist, with her back facing him. He brought her close as he was supposed to do, and Rachel closed her eyes, the feel of the dance overwhelming her.

Crouching lower to her ear, Jimmy whispered, "Do you _want_ me, Rachel?"

Rachel moaned in reply.

Their movements became faster, more heated as the dance came to a close each person's movements mirrored by the other in perfect harmonization.

Jimmy knelt and Rachel pulled his face toward her while on his knee. Freezing again, they seemed to be in their own little world.

"Rachel," he sighed into her hand on his cheek.

Rachel smiled.

Jimmy smiled.

They started to giggle.

The giggling turned into full-out laughing as Jimmy lost his balance and he and Rachel toppled to the floor.

Gasping for air, the couple noticed their position. Jimmy lay flat on his back and Rachel was half on top of him, one hand on his chest. Both blushed hotly while scrambling for breath.

"Perfect?" Jimmy asked, out of the blue.

"Perfect," Rachel confirmed, breathing into his neck.

Jimmy pretended not to notice. "What is that they say, 'Dance as if no one's watching?' "

"Rachel giggled again. We'll just have to ask everybody at the stadium to turn around, and then we can dance,"

They started to laugh again.

* * *

Little did they know, someone was watching. A very angry someone.

* * *

TBC!

* * *

And another chapter finished. I gotta say, I like this fic! And it's totally fun to write.

**Next Chapter:** Competition starts and Jimmy and Rachel meet the other dancers.

animebookworm


	3. Chapter 3

The next chapter! I seem to be getting good reviews.

I know-- action comes in next chapter! I'm sorry! We have to establish background! And that can be a bit boring.

THANKS FOR REVIEWING-- if you did...

**Disclaimer:** Standard

And onto the next chapter.

* * *

Rachel and Jimmy stared up in awe at the massive building before them.

"That's huge!" Rachel exclaimed. "And this is where it's held?"

"Yep," Jimmy answered her. "They needed a place big enough for all the TV equipment,"

**Chapter 3**

Jimmy and Rachel were in Osaka, home of their dance competition. They were now at the address of the competition: a huge auditorium with hotel called Booker Stadium.

"_Nothing to do with your dad I suppose?_" Rachel had jokingly asked on their way there. Jimmy had just smiled.

Now, Rachel hung her head slightly, causing Jimmy to ask, "Is something wrong, Rach?"

"It's really nothing... just-- If we win something, Jimmy, wouldn't you feel kinda bad?"

"How so?"

"Like if we came in first, and won whatever prize there was, wouldn't you feel bad that you took the chance for a win away from the people who should have had it? I mean-- we're not even supposed to be in this competition! We've only been dancing for a month! We'd have beginner's luck, and we'd be taking away the _years_ of hard work that others have put in! We're even decieviing everybody with this dyed hair and contacts!" she said, brandishing a hand at her now green eyes and light brown hair.

Jimmy paused a moment, opening the door to the place, then looked at her with his brown eyes and dark brown hair, and said, "Maybe, but I'd also know that if we won, we'd deserve whatever prize we got. We've been working just as hard as anybody else that made it here, if not harder. I don't expect to win anything here, but if we do, I'm saying we'd deserve it,"

Rachel didn't know how to reply to that statement, so she just stayed quiet and slipped through the door into the stadium.

* * *

The first thing to greet the couple as they walked in was electrical equipment and lights-- lots of them. People were bustling about, plugging things in, pulling things out, and even talking in hurried voices. JImmy and Rachel were left staring, wondering what to do or where to go. They finally decided to walk to their right where they spotted some men carrying in dance costumes.

"Uh, excuse me?" Rachel called.

Either they didn't hear her, or they ignored her.

"Something wrong, dollface?" came a voice.

Looking to their left, Jimmy and Rachel spotted a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes walking toward them.

Rachel didn't know whether she should talk to him or not, but since he was actually willing to talk to her, she risked it, "Uh, sorry. Hello, I'm Rachel and this is Jimmy. We don't exactly know where to- er- go,"

"Oh! Is that all? Well then, you must be the new competition. Hey everybody!" he called over his shoulder, gaining the attention of a large group of people who seemed to be hanging around a desk drinking coffee. "This is the new meat! Meet Rachel and Jimmy, the newest members of our elite band of dancers,"

"I see you've met the resident ladies-man," a woman with dark brown hair said, stepping forward. "Michael's my partner. My name's Elizabeth Montague, call me Liz,"

"Aw, Lizzy! You take all the fun out of meeting new people!" Michael said, faking disappointment.

"And you take all the fun out of life, now let's go to our rooms, Jagan said he wanted to see us there," Liz said, grabbing Michael by the arm and dragging him off.

"Always the same, those two," another tall blonde said. "I expect you know that they've won every competition that they've been in, right?"

"Uh, no," Jimmy said.

"Well, Lizzy and Mike will never change. I'm Gary Cooper, and this is my partner Jessica Bloom. Pleasure to meet you," he said, coming up to Rachel and kissing her hand. Rachel blushed. Jimmy scoweld unnoticed.

Jessica came over to Rachel and whispered, "Don't mind him, Rachel. He's more of a ladies-man than Mike is," she turned to Jimmy. "And you were-?"

"Jimmy Ikudo, at your service," he said, kissing Jessica's hand. She, in turn, blushed, and sent Rachel scowling.

"A very well mannered young man," she said, absently. Jimmy smiled that contagious smile of his, sending both Rachel and Jessica into a dither.

"My name's Zoey," a blonde woman said, stepping in front of Jessica and right in front of Jimmy.

"Enchante," Jimmy said, faking a French accent and kissing her hand.

Zoey just smiled dreamily up at him and seemed to go into a stupor. Behind her, she had two scowling girls, one of whom leaned over to the other and whispered, "You sure know how to pick a partner,"

"Thank you," Rachel whispered back. They then returned to glaring at Zoey.

"Excuse me," one of the other men said, "This is really quite entertaining. Would you mind if I go and get some popcorn?" The man behind him laughed, and Jimmy laughed too.

"Your name, sir?" Jimmy asked the man who had made the joke.

"Oh, Christopher Rolley. Call me Chris. Partner to the girl you just hypnotized," he said, coming over and waving a hand in front of Zoey's face.

"Terribly sorry about that," Jimmy replied.

"No problem," Chris said, shaking hands with Jimmy.

"And you?" Jimmy asked, leaning over to look at the man with red hair behind Chris.

"I'm Ronald Jackson. Call me Ron. My partner's in the bathroom 'freshening up'," he told Jimmy, "I expect she'll want to introduce herself to you, and possibly go into a stupor, like Zoey here,"

"I'm still sorry about that," Jimmy said.

"Don't blame yourself, kid. It's not your fault that you have nice features," Ron said. Chris nodded. Jimmy was at a loss for words.

"So where are our rooms?" Rachel asked, trying to change the subject.

"_Who_ is _this_?" a feminine voice called from down the hallway. Everybody turned to look.

A girl with crimped long blonde hair was gliding down the hall toward them. Her piercing blue eyes were focused on only one person. And to Rachel's dismay, that person was Jimmy.

"Pleasure, madam. I am Jimmy Ikudo and this is my partner, Rachel Wetmoore," he said, taking her hand and kissing it ad he had done with all of the other girls.

"The pleasure is all miine," she replied, taking in his appearance. "You must be the new ones,"

"You would be correct," Jimmy said, holding his hand out to Rachel, who took it almost greedily.

"I am Mariah Sharp. I expect my partner didn't introduce me during my absence,"

"No, he said that you would probably like that honor yourself," Jimmy relayed.

"Really? Well, he was correct, as usual," she said, stealing a glance at Ron, who turned the color of his hair.

"So... Where are our rooms?" Rachel asked again.

"Well, dancers are staying on the second floor of the hotel. I suppose you got two rooms, right?" Ron said.

"I think so," Jimmy said, volunteering himself to be the one that sounded like an idiot.

The girls giggled.

"Then, you check in here and then go pick out the rooms you want," Ron said.

"Perhaps you'd like the room next to mine, Jimmy. I could show you around the hotel and have fun," Mariah said.

"Er- thanks, but-"

"Or maybe you'd like the room next to mine, Jimmy!" Zoey suddenly kicked on.

"I appreciate that but-"

"Or, you could have the room next to mine, Jimmy," Jessica said.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat as the girls started arguing. "I think Rachel should be in the room next to me because she's my partner,"

Rachel smiled gratefully up at him. He smiled back, causing Rachel to melt inside.

"Oh,... right," Mariah said. "Well maybe-"

"Come on, Rach! Let's go get rooms," Jimmy said, pretending not to hear as he grabbed Rachel's hand and they walked off to the elevator.

* * *

"What was that all about!" Rachel shouted once she got into the elevator.

"What?" Jimmy asked innocently.

"Don't you 'What?' me, Jimmy Kudo! What was with that flirting!"

"Flirting? I was just trying to be nice!"

" _'Nice_' goes to a , 'Hi, I'm Jimmy, how are you?'. '_Nice'_ is not, 'Enchante, mademoiselle,' with a kiss on the hand!"

"Well maybe I overdid it a little-"

"A little! Jimmy! They don't even know who you are! You can't expect to have fans everywhere!"

"Well maybe after I'm put on TV-"

"Don't even talk about being put on TV, mister! You're not even you! You'll have a fan following and _you're not even you_!"

"...I see. You're jealous!"

"Jealous? Me! What on earth are you talking about!"

"Well, maybe I'll accept one of their offers and take a room next to-"

"Don't you dare even think about it!-" Rachel cut off, a hand over her mouth.

They paused, an awkward silence coming between them. A random bell followed as the elevator doors opened.

"Aw, come on, Rach. You know I'm not interested," Jimmy finally said, stepping off the elevator.

Rachel siletly stepped off behind him. Then she spoke, "How should I?... Wait- why aren't you!"

Jimmy froze. '_Should I tell her how I feel? Has she figured it out? Man, I'm in a tight spot,_'

"Have you found someone, Jimmy? And you didn't even tell me! Is she from the U.S.? Who is she? What does she look like?" Jimmy could tell she was beginning to cry. She sniffled.

He turned back to her, "Rach, I-" he paused. She was looking at the round, trying hard not to show her tears. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "I don't have anyone else! You're my best friend- well, best girl friend, anyway- and I would tell you if I found my someone," he paused. Then he said in his mind, '_Unless, of course, it's you,_'

Rachel started to laugh, "I really got you that time, didn't I, Jimmy?"

Jimmy wasn't laughing. He knew this was just a cover. She really had been crying, but why would she pretend she wasn't? He knew she loved him... well at first anyway. She had openly admitted it to Conan, who was his alter ego. But now, he wasn't sure if her feelings had changed. He had hurt her so many times. He didn't deserve her, but that wouldn't change the way he felt.

"Let's go get rooms, shall we?" Rachel said, acting like she'd been joking. She started to walk down the hall, looking at the bulletin board for rooms that hadn't yet been taken. "There's two at the end of the hall. Come on, Jimmy!"

They walked toward Rachel's chosen spot. It was at the end of the elegantly furnished hallway. There were two right next to each other. One however, didn't have another bedroom next to it. Jimmy smirked, he should have known.

"How about I take the one next to the stairs?" Jimmy said, making it easier on Rachel to make him get that room. "After all, I'm the one with the fan following," he teased.

She stuck her tongue out at him, then opened the door to what she claimed as her room.

"Oh, Wow! It's pretty!" Jimmy heard from next door as he opened his door.

He had to admit- the room was very nice. A queen-sized bed with down comforter greeted his eyes. Opposite that was a big television. A bathroom was to his right and two chairs and a table were at the back of the room near the window. All-in-all, it was just a hotel room, but it seemed nicer than most. He took the passkey from the desk and tried the door, locking it firmly.

"Jimmy!" Rachel shouted.

Coming out of his room, he saw Rachel with the baggage in a luggage rack.

"When did you go get the luggage?" Jimmy asked, taking a few suitcases that were his.

"Just now. Help me get these in here, would you?" she asked.

Jimmy grabbed the other side of the cart and wheeled it into Rachel's room.

"And how much stuff did you bring?" He asked.

"Hey! I had to pack all of those dresses as well as practice clothes and regular clothes. There's shoes and purses and toiletries and-"

"Okay! I get it!" Jimmy said. "Then I'll leave you to it," he said.

"Oh! Jimmy!" Rachel called once he was at the door. "Here!" she tossed him a passkey to her room. "Just in case,"

"Right," Jimmy said, fishing in his pocket and taking out one of his extra passkeys. "Catch!"

Rachel did, and then said. "Would you mind checking the locks?"

"Sure," he said, going outside and checking the door locks.

"Oh! Jimmy!" a call came down the hall. "Is this your room?" Mariah asked when she arrived.

"Uh, no-"

"Oh! How delightful! This is my room!" she said, pointing to the one next door. "And Ron's is the one next to mine. Maybe we could-"

"Jimmy?" Rachel asked coming out of the room. "I think this is yours- Oh, hello Mariah,"

"Thanks, Rach," Jimmy said. "Mariah was telling me that her room is right next to yours, and Ron's roomo is after that,"

"Well isn't that nice!" Rachel said, clearly sardonic.

"I know!" Mariah mimicked, with equal sarcasm. "Tataa," she said, waving. She turned around and left.

"I don't like her," Rachel said through clenched teeth.

"Why not, Rach?" Jimmy asked, teasing. "Is it because she flirts with me?"

"Of course not!" Rachel said defensively, and shut the door in Jimmy's face.

"Aw, come on, Rach! What was that for!" Jimmy shouted through the door.

"For teasing me!" Rachel's reply came.

"Aw, jeez Rach! You know you love me!" He joked.

He didn't get a reply.

* * *

TBC

* * *

I know, kinda short... well not really, compared with other fics. Anyway- Action to come next chapter!

**Next Chapter:** Competition and... MURDER!

HEHEHEHEHE! YAY!

animebookworm


	4. Chapter 4

And the next chapter to Dance with Destiny!

I think it's going well!

Thanks to all who reviewed!

**Disclaimer:** Standard

Onto the ficcy!

* * *

"Alright everybody! Hello, my name is Cindy Crenshaw. I am the host of this TV show. I just figured you may want to know how this is going to work,"

The tall redhead called Cindy stood on a platform above the chosen dancers. A pretty woman, she looked to be about mid-thirties. She started to speak again.

"Tomorrow, you will begin your dances for a panel of three judges. The dances you do each week are chosen at random the day before the actual dancing. We'll do that after I'm done talking. Your dances will be recorded, and played back on television the next day. The audience will then get to vote on who will stay and who will go until the next time we tape, in which case, we'll have the big reveal and that couple will be asked to leave the competition. However, they will not leave entirely, they still have room and board here for as long as they like... well at least until the competition's over. Oh! I almost forgot- the last show will be a live showdown between our two finalists!"

**Chapter 4**

The dancers departed and headed to their rooms to get a good night's rest. But on the way there, they held conversation.

"Pressure, much?" Chris said after the conference.

"I don't think so," Jessica replied. "We're used to pressure. We've been in this buisness for years. It's Rachel and Jimmy you should be worried about. They haven't ever had pressure like this!"

_'If only you knew,_' Jimmy thought sarcastically, stealing a glance at Rachel, who rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure we can handle it," Rachel replied offhandishly.

"Well that's good," Michael said, "Wouldn't want the newbies to leave so soon," he winked at Rachel.

Liz spoke up, "Are you sure? Jagan says that pressure like this can damage a dancer's moral and self confidence,"

"I'm sure it won't be that tough. Rach and I have been in sticky situations before, haven't we Rach?" Jimmy said.

"You have no idea," Rachel said to Lizzy.

"Really? Do you two go on adventures or something?" Lizzy seemed interested.

"Er- well, sort of-" Rachel said, immediately thinking she had said the wrong thing.

"Oh! You must have soo much fun! I wish I could have adventures like that! But Jagan-" she cut off, looking somber.

"Come on, Lizzy," Michael piped up. "Let's go for a walk," he quickly sped Lizzy away from the crowd of dancers.

"Who is that Jagan guy anyway?" Jimmy wondered aloud.

"He's their dance coach," Gary said.

"How do you know that?" Jimmy asked, intrigued and slightly surprised at getting his question answered.

"1) We've been around each other long enough to know each other's dance coaches and 2) You should always do your homework about the main competition. Go ahead, ask me anything!" Gary said.

"Okay, who's their coordinator?"

"Now, or previous?" Gary asked, sounding like a human encyclopedia. "And by the way, you should know that most of the coordinators are also the coaches,"

"Let's go- the last ten,"

"That would be Jagan Waters, Jake Summers, Carol Carabatsis, Peter Lynch, Buddy Smith, Christine Holden, Margaret Daae, Marion LaManche, Harold GrandPre, and Zoe Carroll in order from present to previous,"

Rachel and Jimmy were left staring dumbfounded at Gary.

"Well that was certainly efficient," Ron commented. "Couldn'ta done better myself,"

"I've done my homework, not to mention I've known them since they've been with Marion LaManche, so I personally met most of them," Gary said.

"You've known each other for that long?" Rachel asked.

"Once you get to a certain level in dance, you come to terms with the fact that very many people will not be able to reach you, and you're stuck with the same old band of dancers at every competition. We just happen to be the best, and so we almost travel _together_ to competitions. We've gotten to know each other quite well, and I expect we'll be friends for life," Gary smiled at everyone. "Although, you two came as a surprise to us. The last two minor leaguers we had were-"

"Chris and I," Zoey said, smiling.

"That's right," Mariah chimed, "And that was about 5 years ago,"

"Well, you've finally been replaced as the new kids on the dance floor," Jessica said, joking.

There was a moment of silence.

"Annnnggg," Jimmy yawned, causing the girls to giggle. He smiled, "Well, if I wanna get any sleep tonight, I think I'd have to go to bed right now. You coming, Rach?"

"Yep," Rachel chimed, walking faster to catch up with him.

They couldn't help but overhear a little squeal from Zoey,

"Those two look so cute together!"

Jimmy and Rachel blushed, unnoticed by anyone.

* * *

The competition went by as normal. The first week, there was a lot of commotion introducing the dancers and getting their first comments from the judges. The dance was a traditional waltz, slow-quick-quick.

"The judges are now ready to reveal their scores," Cindy said into her microphone, then turned expectantly to wait for their verdict.

"For Michael and Elizabeth:...9,...9...9. 27 out of a possible 30. That's the best yet!"

"For Chris and Zoey:...8...8...8. 24 out of 30! That's pretty good. So far they're in second place!"

"For Gary and Jessica:...8...9...8. 25 out of 30! They stole second place from Chris and Joey, but how will the other's do?"

"For Jimmy and Rachel, newcomers to the dancing scene:...9...8...9! They almost tied with Michael and Elizabeth! But instead, these two newbies stole second away from Gary and Jessica,"

"And last, but not least, Ronald and Mariah:...8...8...7, ooh! Ouch. That's gotta hurt,"

"So at the end of the competition, the scores stand thus: Michael and Elizabeth in first with 27, Jimmy and Rachel in second with 26, Gary and Jessica next with 25, Chris and Zoey with 24, and finally Ronald and Mariah with 23. That's it for tonight, folks, but you have until next week to vote online for the ones you want to win!"

* * *

"I can't believe we came in second," Rachel said to Jimmy the day before the second week of the competition. They were sitting in Rachel's hotel room talking and eating lunch. "We'll never be able to keep that score!... I suppose I should just be happy we even got to second,"

"Rachel, you've been saying this for the past week. It's not like they're going to hold it against us that we got second. They're even used to Michael and Elizabeth getting first!" Jimmy said, by now very annoyed with the concept of this conversation.

"I know, but what if they secretly hold it against Mike and Liz for getting first, and now they'll hold it against us for getting second because that throws off they're whole standpoint!"

"Rachel! You're conspiracy theories, while entertaining, are also slightly childish for the people who dance at such a professional level. I'm sure everyone will still be okay with our second place,"

"...Alright but Jimmy, if there's a murder tonight, don't say I didn't warn you! And with springing the news upon us that they're going live because we got such good reviews,"

"Just keep your head in the game. We're doing that bullfighting dance tonight. I think it's pretty safe to say that we'll be competing in the next round, wouldn't you agree?"

"I guess so," Rachel said, seemingly off the subject of conspiracy between the dancers.

"So, let's go practice. It was the first dance we learned, after all. We want to make sure we don't forget it,"

"Alright but..."

"Please, Rachel! You're not still on about that!"

"So what if I am! It'd just figure if like Michael or Lizzy were killed tonight because they're in first place! Is it really that far-fetched?... I just really don't want anything to happen Jimmy. I almost want us to be here for nothing,"

"Don't worry, Rachel. I'm sure it'll all be okay. Come on! We've only got an hour until the competition starts, let's use it wisely,"

A knock on the door came as a surprise for them. Rachel opened it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Rachel!" A voice greeted.

"Mr. Takino, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come see my favorite dancer before the competition tonight! And it's just Jet, please," Jet greeted

"Oh," Rachel said, unsure of what to do now. She opened the door and he stepped in, finding an annoyed Jimmy. But as usual, Jimmy didn't let his emotions get the better of him, and he played as though he was happy to see his instructor.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Takino," Jimmy said, getting up from the bed where he was sitting.

"Good afternoon to you," he said, not bothering to correct his name. "I hope you both are ready for the dance tonight. I was going to offer to go over it with you, Rachel-"

"Oh, no! That's alright. Jimmy and I were actually just going down to practice it. Right, Jimmy?" she asked, pleading with him to get her out of having to dance with Jet.

"That's right," Jimmy said, moving to her and taking her hand, "Let's go, Rachel,"

Jet looked at Jimmy with the utmost contempt.

Another knock came just as Rachel was about to open the door. Continuing in that action, she greeted the visitor.

"Hello,"

"Rachel? Hi,"

"Oh! Hello, Lizzy," she said, opening the door for Liz to get by.

She stepped in, and upon seeing Mr. Takino, an odd expression came across her face. Jimmy couldn't decipher it's secrets, but he would try to work on it.

"I was just wondering if I could talk to you a little bit," Lizzy said, turning back to Rachel, "But seeing as you have guests, I can wait,"

"No, It's alright. Jimmy and I were leaving for practice, but I'm sure he won't mind if I talk to you for a little while,"

"Not at all. Actually, I'll get changed in my room for the upcoming dance, if that would be alright," Jimmy said, quickly making an excuse for himself. He passed Lizzy and stepped into the hall, going to his room.

"I'll be watching tonight, young lady," Mr. Takino teased, walking out and heading for the stairs, but not without a quick look at Lizzy.

"Thanks, Rach," Lizzy said as soon as they had left and Rachel had closed the door.

"No problem," Rachel said, "What is it you want to talk with me about?"

"Actually, it's Michael," Lizzy said, blushing.

"Say no more, I can already tell where this is going," Rachel said, "You're in love with him and don't know how to say it,"

Lizzy appeared astounded, "How did you know?" she asked.

"I can see it on your face. The look of a lovestruck woman not getting anywhere in the relationship. But why come to me?"

"Because of you and Jimmy,"

"Jimmy and I? But we're not- I don't-" Rachel stuttered, a blush creeping up her face.

"Come off it, Rachel. You love the guy. And I was hoping you could try to tell me how to say it to Michael. I didn't want to go to my other friends. They'll ask how long I've been keeping it a secret and they'll tease me. But you- you're different. It may be just because I don't know you enough yet, but I feel that since you're new, I can tell you stuff and you won't laugh or say I'm crazy,"

"Nope, never," Rachel confirmed. "Have you tried just saying it to him?"

"Yes, plenty of times! But then- I don't know how to describe it,"

"You get a sick feeling at the bottom of your stomach. Your mind plays 'What if he doesn't feel the same?' over and over. You wonder if you would be able to take that kind of rejection and you wonder if your friendship will ever be the same,"

"... You're good,"

"Because I get that feeling anytime I'm close to Jimmy,"

"Oh, you poor dear,"

"You see, he left me last year so he could go to America. His parent's are there, but that's not the point. He hardly ever called, and I was worried. When he got back, I wondered if he found someone over there in America. Was she pretty? Was she better than me? I could hardly look at him, and we've been best friends since we were two,"

"Oh, dear. I'm sorry. I didn't know-"

"That's alright. Now, where were we? Oh! Did you try writing him a letter?"

"I have ten in a desk at home. I can't bring myself to send one,"

"Hmmm..."

"How about I come back later? After all, the competition starts soon, and you still have to practice and get dressed," she glanced around. "There's also something else I want to talk to you about,"

"Oh?" Rachel asked. "Oh, wait. Jimmy told me he'd fix the alarm clock in this room tonight. Do you think we can meet in his room?"

"Sure," she said, walking out. "See you soon!"

* * *

"Hello, Cindy Crenshaw here live on another exciting week of Dance with Destiny. The votes are in, with an astounding 1 million voters, and we have our losing team, who will it be? Our studio audience here today is pumped, and we can't wait to get the dancing started. So, without further ado, let's bring out the teams!"

All five teams entered from the back of the stage, earning loud cheers from the audience that was present. They smiled and waved, and then stood looking at Cindy when the cheering died down.

"Now, here were the judges standing's from last week. In first, Michael and Elizabeth. In second, newcomers Jimmy and Rachel. In third, Gary and Jessica. In fourth, Chris and Zoey. And in fifth, Ron and Mariah. Who will go this week? It's time to find out,"

A spotlight came and lit up Michael and Elizabeth.

"You two were first in the judges standings last week. You... are safe and in the competition today,"

Lizzy and Michael hugged and cheered. A spotlight went to Jimmy and Rachel.

"You two were second in the judge's standings-" A loud cheer arose from the audience. There were a lot of '_Yeah, Jimmy!_'s and '_You go, Rachel!_'s, "And it seems you are the crowd favorite, got a little fan following over there, Jimmy," Cindy smiled at him. Rachel scowled, unnoticed by anyone but Lizzy, who smiled reassuringly back at her. "You... are safe and in the competition today,"

They cheered along with the crowd, and hugged closely for a long time, each smiling.

"We are now down to our final three teams. Who's going home this week? Find out after the break,"

More cheers from the audience accompanied a beeping to show they weren't rolling.

"Take 5 everyone!" one of the cameramen shouted.

Jimmy smiled and turned to Rachel. "Who knew we'd still be in the competition?" he teased.

"I believe you did," Rachel said, caving.

"Yup! And now, we have to do our hardest to keep second, right?"

"Right,"

"We're back on dance with destiny, and two of our teams are safe today. The remaining three are about to know, who's going home tonight,"

She turned to the three remaining teams and three spotlights fell on them.

"Gary and Jessica, you were third in the standings last week. Chris and Zoey, you were fourth. And Ron and Mariah, you were fifth. Tonight, one of you is going home. And that team is... Chris and Zoey,"

Said team hugged and, with disappointed looks, walked off the stage.

"Who could predict the outcome of that? Cindy asked. When we come back, the dancers will begin the Mexican Bullfighting dance that was chosen as this week's dance. Don't go away!"

* * *

Lizzy and Michael danced first, followed by Gary and Jessica, and finally Ron and Mariah.

Jimmy and Rachel were dancing last and, needless to say, Rachel was nervous.

"Jimmy! We're going to mess up! I just know it. We shouldn't be here, really. It's all too good to be true. We've never danced for an audience before. There wasn't one last week! We're gonna-"

"Rachel!" Jimmy said, stooping to hug her. She tensed, then relaxed. "Did you always get this nervous before a karate match?"

"No," she murmured into his neck.

"Then don't worry,"

Unbeknownst to the couple, Lizzy was looking at them in adoration and happiness. '_They're soooo cute,_' she said to herself.

When Jimmy and Rachel broke apart, Lizzy came over to them.

"Rachel! I'll be waiting," she said. "Oh, and good luck!" she turned to go.

"She'll be waiting?" Jimmy asked.

"We're gonna meet after we dance. She want's to ask me something,"

Loud cheers from the audience brought the couple back down to earth. They were suddenly aware of Ron and Mariah coming offstage.

"Great job, you guys," Rachel said.

"Thanks," Mariah shouted back, appearing to be over the whole 'Jimmy' incident. "Good luck to you guys!"

"Thanks," Jimmy said.

He took Rachel's hand and they walked out onto the stage. They were immediately self-conscious amidst the many people looking at them.

"Now," Cindy spoke into her microphone, "Jimmy and Rachel, our second place team, will be performing their dance,"

More cheers from the audience greeted their ears. Both Jimmy and Rachel took a deep breath, then went to their starting positions.

The familiar music started, and then so did the dance.

At first, Rachel was a little nervous. But during the first phase of the dance Jimmy whispered to her:

"Rach? Do you _want_ me?" Rachel gasped at the memory of when they first did this dance.

It boosted her self confidence and played her emotion.

They finished the dance to perfection.

Pulling Jimmy's head toward her, Rachel was once again staring at the face of a very close Jimmy. Both were gasping for air. they smiled at each other, commending each other for a job well done.

A piercing scream broke the silence that followed the dance.

Jimmy and Rachel were immediately on guard and ran toward where the scream came from.

Across the back room.

Up the stairs.

Down the hall.

Up another set of stairs.

Down another hallway.

They gasped as they saw a screaming Lizzy.

"Lizzy!" Rachel shouted, running to her.

Jimmy followed, but peered into the room that he realised was his.

The sight that greeted his eyes was anything but pleasant.

A bloody body lay right in the middle of the entrance. The body was identified as Michael.

Rachel screamed when she saw it.

Jimmy tore his eyes away. He had to pretend he wasn't a detective.

* * *

TBC

* * *

And another chapter from me. I like this one. It had more action.

**Next Chapter:** The investigation begins as the police call in the famous high school detective.

**NOTE:** I will probably be taking a few days off to read the next Harry Potter Book: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince... **DUH!**

animebookworm


	5. Chapter 5

And yet another chapter. I decided to start it before the HP book actually comes out so I won't lose my train of thought completely.

THANKS 2 REVIEWERS! I LUV U ALL!

**Disclaimer:** Standard

Onto the chapter!

* * *

"Rachel! Call the police!" Jimmy said, trying to act like he didn't know what he was doing.

Rachel nodded, playing along. She immediately got up and entered her room. A few seconds later, her voice was heared talking to some unknown entity over the telephone line.

Jimmy scooped down to block Lizzy from the sight, while trying to comfort her. She could only sob uncontrollably in his arms.

**Chapter 5**

It was not seconds later when the next mob of people arrived at the scene. All three other teams of dancers, including Zoey and Chris, showed up along with a mobile camera. Jimmy could only assume they were still live.

"Jimmy! I called the police! They're on their way!"

Suddenly, Lizzy found her voice. "He's dead! He's dead! Somebody killed him!" She sobbed into Jimmy's shirt.

"Shhh," Jimmy said, trying to calm her.

After a few minutes of silence, with the exception of Lizzy's sobs, a few more men joined the crowd. They were the policemen.

"Alright! Everyone back away!" One of them shouted. "I am Inspector Takero. I will be heading this investigation. I will most likely need statements from all of you, so will you please sign this sheet. Right now, I need to see all of the dancers. And get a team from forensics in here!"

Everyone, with the exception of the dancers, left. All were in sullen moods.

The inspector turned to one of his men. "We'll need some assistance. If you could call the high-school prodigy, tell him to get his butt over here,"

Jimmy abruptly turned around. They couldn't call him in. He was already here! This could be bad for his cover.

"He'll be here in a minute, sir," the officer told the inspector.

"Good, good," He turned to the dancers. "Your names, please,"

"Jimmy,"

"Rachel,"

"Mariah,"

"Ronald,"

"Christopher,"

"Zoey,"

"Gary,"

"Jessica,"

The final dancer didn't answer, so Jimmy did. "And this is Elizabeth," he said as she broke out into another fit of sobs. "She's Michael's partner," he said, nodding his head toward the bloody body now being seen to by a forensics team.

As he was speaking, they picked up the body and moved it to another location. At this point, the inspector ushered them inside. They discovered yellow tape on the floor in the position of the body.

Jimmy helped Lizzy into the room and onto the bed. He turned to Rachel and whispered to her, "If they try to pin this on me, don't blow cover,"

Rachel looked at him worriedly, but nodded.

"Now," the inspector started, once again gaining all of their attention, "Whose room is this?"

"Mine, sir," Jimmy replied, standing up. He now had an incredible wet spot on his shirt where the sobbing Lizzy had left her tearstains.

"And where were you at the time of the murder?"

"Well, since I don't know the time of the murder, I can't exactly tell that. But I was dancing for live television when the body was found,"

"Trying to play smart with me, eh? You know where you were at the time of the murder! You were here, as the murderer himself!"

The dancers gasped, each staring at Jimmy.

"What!" Jimmy tried to defend himself. "I didn't-"

"Jimmy?" Rachel asked, playing aghast. "Did you really do that to Michael?"

"What! Rachel! No! Of course I didn't! I never met Michael until the start of the competition!"

"That's what you want us to think! Maybe you were secretly in love with Lizzy, and you murdered him because he was her partner!" Takero accused.

"Excuse me! I'm not in love with Elizabeth, thank you!" Jimmy tried to defend himself.

"Inspector?" a call came from the doorway.

"Oh! Hartwell! Come in!"

Jimmy and Rachel silently gasped. They weren't expecting Harley.

"Hello, Inspector," Harley Hartwell said, coming into the room.

"Harley! I was just accusing this young man of murder!" Takero said cheerfully. He motioned to Jimmy.

Harley looked over and his eyes widened. "What the heck are _you_ doing here!" he practically shouted.

Rachel, who was looking uncomfortably between Harley and Jimmy, put on a surprised look and gasped.

"Harley?" she asked, "What are you doing here!" she ran over to hug him, during which time she whispered, "Go with it!"

"Errr- Hi! I haven't seen you in a long time!" he said loudly, then he whispered, "What's your name?"

"Rachel," she whispered back.

"Jeez, Rach. How long has it been?" he said loudly once again.

"Dunno," she replied, shrugging. She looked at Jimmy and winked.

_"Thank you,_" he mouthed back at her. She just smiled.

"Well, I think I'll start by questioning the guy whose room this is. And that would be-?"

"Mine," Jimmy said. "Jimmy Ikudo, at your service," Harley almost laughed, but he retainied a stoic face.

"Well, then, Mr. Ikudo, I'll start with you. Could everyone else please leave the room?"

"But Harley-" the inspector protested.

"Everybody," Harley cut him off with a meaningful glance.

The inspector left looking disgruntled and was followed by the dancers.

"Ikudo?" Harley teased as soon as the door was closed. "Couldn't you think of something a little bit more... complex?"

"Hey! I didn't decide the name! It was Inspector McGuire. So go bug him,"

"Well, I'll remember never to ask him to give me a name on an- undercover mission, I presume?"

"Right,"

"Oh Yea! Love the new hair, and are those contacts?"

Jimmy just grumbled.

"So, what are we going to do?" Harley asked.

"What?"

"Whoever did this is trying to pin it on you. But I can't exactly exclude you from the suspects. Otherwise I'd have to tell everyone why I gave you immunity, seeing as I know you couldn't have done it,"

"And how do you know this?"

"Kudo, you're a detective who was shrunken into a seven year old, and has been living with his girlfriend, even though she doesn't know it. You've just gotten your body back. I don't think the first thing you'd do is murder someone,"

"Well," Jimmy finally said, "I spite of the synopsis of the past few years of my life, you have a point,"

"Thank you," Harley said, "I am a detective after all,"

"Except, Rachel's not my girlfriend,"

"Jeez, Kudo! You still haven't asked her out!"

"I've only been back for a few weeks!"

"I know. But seeing as how you've made Neechan suffer, I thought that was the first think you'd do,"

"Yeah, well... there you're wrong,"

"Ohhhh, one wrong prediction! How many does that make?"

"Three," Jimmy said.

"That's right!- Hey wait a minute! Three!"

"One, right now. Two, the first time I regained my body. Three, the time you found out I was me at that mansion for the Sherlock Holmes prize,"

(A/N: I live in the U.S., and these are the only times Harley has showed up in the series. For those people who read the manga or live in Japan, I expect the times Harley or Heiji has been wrong is higher... not to mention that CN won't buy new ones, so I'm stuck with repeats)

"Hey that is three,"

"I know. I can count,"

"Oh! Don't get smart with me you-"

They were interrupted by the opening of the door.

"Harley! We found some evidence linking Jimmy to the killing!" Takero shouted.

"Evidence?" Jimmy asked.

"Evidence?" Harley mimicked.

"In the deceased's date planner, a meeting with Jimmy is scheduled right after Michael and Elizabeth danced. This went before Jimmy went on, so that would leave a perfect window of opportunity. Can you account for where you were during that period of time, Jimmy?"

Jimmy looked startled. He hadn't made plans to meet with Michael. Someone must have forged a note to him, telling him to meet here. But who?

"No, sir. I'm afraid I can't. I was with Rachel most of that time, she was extremely nervous about going on TV. But I was gone for about twenty minutes before that, after we came off at the beginning of the episode,"

"And what were you doing during that period of time? Let me guess- Murdering the lead male in the only couple that was ahead of you in the standings!"

"No! I didn't do it!" Jimmy said, desperately trying to avoid being asked where he was.

In truth, he was on this floor at the other end of the hall for those twenty minutes. He'd figured that would be as good a time as any to search the rooms of the dancers for anything suspicious. Rachel's prediction earlier had got him thinking, and he decided to check background for each of them.

"So then where were you?"

"I... can't answer that," Jimmy sighed dejectedly.

"Then we have him, right Harley?" Inspector Takero looked hopefully up at him.

"No, Inspector. I believe we'll need more evidence than that. The letter or date in the plan book may have been forged. We don't have solid evidence until we know that Ikudo was actually up here during said time. Now will you please let me continue my questioning?"

The Inspector trapsed away, looking sullen. Harley continued after the door was closed again.

"So, Kudo. Where were you actually?"

"I was down the hall, looking in some of the rooms. I decided to check background info because Rach predicted there'd be a murder tonight. I know, this puts me in a very bad position, seeing as I was up here when the murder supposedly happened,"

"I gotta say, Kudo, you really aren't very good with timing,"

"But this still leaves actually finding out who the murderer is, and finding the probable next victim. Then we gotta work on motive, and how to catch him. We've got a lot of work to do. Who would frame me? Someone who obvioiusly doesn't know who I am,"

"Another dancer, perhaps? You and Rachel are the newbies in this dance competition, I'm guessing. What place are you in?"

"Second,"

"Well that certainly counts as motive to frame you. The only team ahead of you is the one who's lead male has been murdered!... But there's nothing we can do about that now. I'll have the Inspector check records for all of the dancers. Right now, we should search the room,"

And so, both teen detectives started a search of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside, Rachel was have a hard time of her own.

_'Evidence?_' she thought in reaction to the inspector's cries, '_How could they have evidence against Jimmy? I mean, he didn't do it. But he doesn't have an alibi. But I know he didn't do it. He's a detective, and he would do a better job of hiding evidence. He's been at enough crime scenes to know where not to hide things,_'

She was jolted out of her thoughts by a voice. "I'm sorry, Rachel. This must be tough for you, having your partner be the lead suspect in a murder case," The comment had come from Chris.

"Yes. But I know he didn't do it,"

"How?"

"I know him. He wouldn't do something like this. I've know him since we were two. Our mothers used to be good friends. He was always there for me, and then he became my pertner. I couldn't have been happier. I know he didn't and wouldn't do this,"

"But do you really know him, Rachel?" Lizzy piped up. She had on a determined face, "You said yourself he disappeared for a year. What if he turned murderous then?" she practically shouted.

"Lizzy," Rachel said, coming over to her. "You're upset right now, and you need someone to blame. Jimmy didn't do it, that I'm certain of. Jimmy barely knew Michael. And dancing doesn't matter that much to him to make him turn murderous and kill the lead male of the only couple ahead of us. He doesn't get jealous that easily, and he's not nearly that competitive,"

"I- I'm sorry, Rachel. I didn't mean-"

"Of course you didn't," Rachel said, hugging her.

Just then, the detective came out of the bedroom, looking sullen. "Dangit!" he said, "I thought we had him!"

"You've found evidence, Inspector?" Gary asked.

"Well we did, but the high-school show off thinks that it's not enough. His date journal said that he had a meeting with Jimmy during the time of murder, which explains what he was doing here in Jimmy's room,"

"But the meeting note could have been forged inside the datebook. Or, if he recieved a note from Jimmy, that could be forged," Rachel said, desperately trying to clear Jimmy's name.

"That's exactly what Harley said. How did you know that?"

"Er- my father is a retired policeman," Rachel said, which was technically true, she just didn't tell them that he's a famous Private I.

"Right," Takero said, still suspicious.

"So, correct me if I'm wrong- you all have motives to kill Michael,"

"What!"

"That's Absurd!"

"No! Let me finish!" the inspector said, "The fact that they're in first place is enough of a motive for any of you. For Chris and Zoey it's a bit stronger because they were kicked out of the tournament. This is the same for Jimmy and Rachel because they were the team second to Michael and Lizzy. Lizzy herself may have a motive to kill him, as well as any family members-"

"He doesn't have family," Lizzy interrupted, "He was put up for adoption when he was three. His foster parents and sister died in a car accident when he was eighteen,"

"Well that excludes family members. There's also dance teachers and coordinators, and am I correct in guessing you have a lot of those?"

"Yes," Lizzy said.

"Well then, this is not going well," The inspector sighed.

* * *

"Hey, Harley!" Jimmy called. "I think I found the murder weapon,"

Jimmy pointed to a knife stuck in the safe of the room. It was covered in blood.

"Oi, Kudo, this is not good,"

"How did someone get the key to the safe?" Jimmy asked.

"I dunno, but this puts you even more atop the suspect list. This type of safe is unbreakable. The only way in is to get the key. So where is it?"

"Well, I never used the safe, so I left the key where it was when I got here. Someone put it back in that same spot. Now they'll find my fingerprints all over this safe and key. And you can't date fingerprints, so they won't know if I touched the safe before I looked in here with you. Although you shouldn't tell them I was looking with you because that would totally mess up my alibi. Why would a detective search the room for the weapon with the lead suspect?"

"Well, Kudo. You're just digging yourself into a hole now,"

* * *

TBC!

* * *

Hey I actually got another chapter out before HP: HBP came out! Of course, I'm going at midnight to get the book!

**Next chapter:** Another week of dance, more evidence, and more MURDER!

Oh! And I've thought of a new oneshot for CC! Look for it!

animebookworm!


	6. Chapter 6

And another chappie. I finished HP the day the book came out, so I feel confident once again about writing DC/CC fics. I didn't want HIM to die!... in the book that is...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DC/CC

**THANK YOU** _THANK YOU_ THANK YOU to all of you who **REVIEWED**! I LURVE YOU GUYS!

Onto the next chapter!

* * *

Harley and Jimmy quickly came up with a plan to make Jimmy ba able to get some fast information.

"Inspector!" Harley called, coming out of the bedroom. Rachel held her breath as he approached.

"Harley?"

"I'm gonna take Kud- I mean Ikudo- down to the station for some questioning,"

**Chapter 6**

"To the station?" Takero retaliated, "But you don't even work at the station!"

"Shhh," Harley whispered, "But he doesn't know I don't. I think he may come around by being at the place," he secretly winked at Rachel.

"Ah, good idea. Intimidation," Takero complemented

Harley then turned and made a big show of telling Jimmy.

"Hey! Ikudo!" he shouted into the room. Then he said, "I'm gonna be taking you down to the station for questioning,"

"What!" came the bodiless reply, "But I didn't do it!"

"But we still need to bring you in. Come on,"

Harley came back out of the bedroom holding Jimmy's hands behind his back.

"Do you need a squad car?" Takero asked, attempting to play his part. Jimmy and Harley almost laughed.

"Uh, no sir," he said, ushering Jimmy toward the stairs and leaving the police and other suspects behind.

"Why do you have to be so rough?" Lizzy called, finally deciding that she thought Jimmy was innocent, "He said he didn't do it!"

"Security purposes, ma'am," Harley quickly made up.

Jimmy flashed Lizzy a grateful smile. At least someone who didn't know who he really was thought he was innocent.

Harley then shoved Jimmy into the stairwell. As they descended, Harley and Jimmy conversed.

"Who was that?" Harley asked.

"Her name's Lizzy. She was the stiff's dance partner,"

"Ouch. Poor girl,"

"I think she liked him too,"

"Double ouch. She was the one who found the body, right? What was she doing in there?"

"Rachel had asked her to come to my room after they danced so that they could talk. I would be in Rachel's room fixing her alarm clock, so that's why they didn't want to talk in Rachel's room,"

"I see,"

They broke out into sunlight, and Harley pointed to his motorcycle.

"Get on," he said.

Jimmy obeyed.

It wasn't a long trip to the police station.

"Stay here for a minute," Harley said.

He went inside, and came back out with a police officer.

"Jimmy, I'd like you to meet Mr. Cole. Mr. Cole, Jimmy-"

"Kudo, right?" the man said.

Jimmy was put on alarm. "How did you know that?"

"I'm police filer. I take care of all the case files, organization, and placement. I am also head researcher. I've seen your picture many times,"

"But I'm wearing hair dye and contacts,"

"I'm colorblind,"

Jimmy didn't know what to say to that. He had a point. He hadn't changed any physical features. A colorblind person clearly could pick him out.

"Cole," Harley said, breaking the silence, "Right now, he's the head suspect in a murder case. Can you play?"

"Sure," he said, grabbing Jimmy roughly and bringing him in. "Alright everybody, move it! This way to my office, mister," he said, speaking to Jimmy while moving through the crowds of prople inside the police station.

Once inside the office, Cole let go of Jimmy and turned to Harley. "How was I?" he asked.

"Played like a true actor, sir,"

"And what does young Mr. Kudo need? I'm suspecting he's undercover. That would be why he's the lead suspect?"

"Correct, sir, as always. He needs any useful information on all of the other dancers. Their names are on this sheet," Harley said, handing him small slip of paper.

"I'll get on it, Harley. But I do have other things to do. I'll have to do those first, you understand. I'll get to it as soon as I can," he said, placing the sheet aside.

* * *

"Now, miss Elizabeth. You were the one that found the body, is that correct?"

"Yes," Lizzy replied.

They were all still standing in the hallway of their floor, waiting to be questioned by Inspector Takero. Jimmy had left with Harley a good half hour ago, and Lizzy was the last to be questioned.

"And you were also his partner?"

"Yes,"

"Did you by any chance know of anything scandalous that he'd done?"

"No!" Lizzy persisted, getting sgitated. "Michael was an honest person, no matter how much of a ladies man he was,"

"Alright, alright! Calm down," Takero said, "Now, why were you here?"

"Rachel had asked me to meet her in Jimmy's room after we'd danced. We were going to talk about some things,"

"What things? And why Jimmy's room?"

"Jimmy was going to fix Rachel's alarm clock. He would be in her room. She thought there would be less distractions in Jimmy's room,"

"I see. And what things were you going to talk about again?"

"None of your buisness!" Lizzy said, she turned away.

"Well, it seems we're not going to get anything else out of her tonight," Takero said finally. "You are all free to go to bed,"

Rachel quickly exited to her bedroom, motioning for Elizabeth to follow her.

Upon reaching the bed, Lizzy broke into a fit of tears. "He's gone, Rachel. He's gone. The only man I ever loved,"

"It's alright, Lizzy," she said, hugging her. "It's alright... Do you think Jimmy did it?" Rachel asked her.

"Rachel!" she said, astonished, "Are you suggesting you think he did it? The guy you love!"

"No! No!" Rachel said, "I've believed in his innocence from the very beginning... But do you?"

"After everything that's happened. My heart is telling me Jimmy didn't do it, and I believe it,"

"Really?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"Yes,"

"Thank you, Lizzy," she said hugging her again.

Fatigue soon took over and the girls drifted off into sleep, both upon Rachel's bed.

A few moments later, Jimmy entered. Convinced no one but Rachel would let him sleep in their room, since he was now a criminal, he opened Rachel's door to the unsuspecting sight. Jimmy smiled at the tow sleeping girls and reached for an extra blanket in the closet. It had been a tiring evening. Tossing one of the blankets over Rachel and Lizzy, he stole to one of the comfy armchairs and threw a blanket over himself, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

The rest of the week passed by as just as uneventful as the first. Although, Rachel and Lizzy were the only ones who would talk to Jimmy, as they were the only ones who believed in his innocence.

On Sunday, Rachel and Jimmy were set to go and practice their upcoming dance with Mr. Takino and Rika, when Jimmy recieved a call. He got up from his chair to answer it.

"Jimmy? It's Cole,"

"Mr. Cole! Have you found something?"

"I think so. I have all of their records up. You should come to the station and see," he hung up.

"Rach?" Jimmy called to the napping figure on the bed. He advanced toward her, "Rachel," Jimmy said soothingly, trying to wake her up.

"Five more minutes, honey," Rachel said, pulling him down onto the bed.

Jimmy turned red, but liked it all the same. Remembering after a few moment's that he had to wake her up, he shook her gently and called her name.

"Rachel... Rachel, please I need to get up,"

"Aww, Jimmy. You're no fun," Rachel sighed. Jimmy sighed too, thinking that she was awake.

How wrong he was.

Rachel then rolled her way on top of him, her head in the crook of his neck.

"Now can we have five more minutes, Jimmy?" she said seductively, spinning Jimmy into wondering what was going on in her dream.

Jimmy turned redder. "No, Rach," he groaned. "As much as I'd love to, I have to get up. Someone needs me,"

"I need you," she retaliated, increasing the tightness of her hold on him. "I need you more than anybody, Jimmy Kudo. And the kids need you most after me,"

"Kids?" Jimmy asked.

"Well sure," she replied, pulling herself up to his ear. "You are my husband after all, and we have two kids, Conan and Amy, remember?"

"Er-" Jimmy said, clearly not remembering.

"And just yesterday you were thinking about having a third," she said, suddenly biting his ear.

A shiver passed through Jimmy at this sudden action. She was dreaming of him, and two kids, and having- a third. And she was dangerously close to getting a start on that if she kept this up.

"What do you think, honey?" she asked, "Want to-"

"No, Rachel," Jimmy persisted, "I really have to go," he said smoothly, trying not to pretend he was enjoying her actions.

"But-" she said.

"No, buts, honey," he said, cupping her chin. "Now could you get off me?"

"Oh, Jimmy," Rachel said disappointingly. She then rolled off of him and resumed her earlier position, but then she turned. "Anything you need me to do this morning?"

"Er- yes!" Jimmy said. "I need you to call Mr. Takino and Rika to say that I can't make it to the lesson. Rika will understand,"

"Who's Rika?" Rachel asked, suddenly becoming alarmed. "Are you having an affair?"

"No, of course not, honey!" he soothed, desperately wishing he wasn't in this position. "Rika is our dance teacher, remember?"

"Oh, Rika," She said. "Now I remember, silly me," she giggled.

Jimmy got up from the bed, leaving Rachel a note that she did indeed need to call Mr. Takino and Rika when she woke up. He headed for the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Rachel asked him.

"Er- no?" he asked hopefully.

"What? No kiss goodbye?" she asked, seeming hurt.

"Not today, honey. I... I have a- a-... cold sore!"

"That's never stopped you before. Besides you don't have that virus. You don't get cold sores, Jimmy Kudo. Why won't you kiss me?"

"I'm sick?"

"That doesn't sound very convincing. And you were fine yesterday. Plus you wouldn't be leaving if you were sick,"

"Can't get anything past you, can I?"

"Not when I'm married to the greatest detective in the whole world,"

"You're just saying that," Jimmy said.

"No, remember. You got that award from the president of the U.S.A. saying that you were the best. Now kiss me,"

Jimmy was going to have to get over the fact that he was going to have to kiss her.

_'Don't kill me for this Rachel,_' he pleaded, coming over to her sleeping form. He took a deep breath and kissed her on the cheek.

"That wasn't a real kiss, Jimmy. Don't try to get out of that," she said, pulling his mouth down forcefully onto hers.

Jimmy's mind was blown when Rachel pulled him in for that kiss. It was his first, and he knew it was hers too. '_Not real,_' Jimmy reminded himself, '_She's just dreaming... But why would she be dreaming of_ this?'

Jimmy pulled back before tongues got involved.

"There," she said, "Was that so bad?"

_'Not at all,_' Jimmy said to himself, desperately wishing he could do it again.

"There. Don't forget to say goodbye to the kids on your way out," she said, letting him go.

She turned away from him. And Jimmy ran out of that hotel room, solemnly swearing that he would never tell a soul that this had happened.

* * *

Jimmy didn't get to the police station until some time after, having stopped at a fountain to dunk his head under water, and then buying a towel from the nearest convenience store to dry it.

"Here you are, Jimmy," Detective Cole said, turning the computer monitor to face him. "This is Elizabeth's file. It says she filed a restraining order of some kind,"

"Does it say who?" Jimmy said, finding it hard to concentrate with the events of that afternoon.

"No, so I suppose we'll have to look for a copy of the document, which seems to be missing from her actual file, or we'll have to find the actual document, which Miss Elizabeth should have in her posession. She apparently had been warned to keep it with her at all times just in case he shows up, so she can show it to the nearest police officer and they'll arrest the man... or woman,"

"Right," Jimmy said. "Is there any way to know if someone has looked at her file lately, possibly taking the copied document?"

"There is a way, but it'll take a while. And even after that there's no guarantee that that guy actually has the copied document. Your best hope would be to somehow ask Elizabeth about the actual restraining order,"

"But how to do that without giving away who I am," Jimmy pondered aloud.

Detective Cole nodded.

Just then, a phone rang. Jimmy fished in his pocket for his cell phone, drawing it out and looking at the caller ID. Seeing that is was Rachel, he promptly blushed for no apparent reason, and then flipped the phone open.

"Hi, Rach," he said.

"Jimmy! There's been another one! Another murder! It's Lizzy!"

* * *

TBC!

* * *

YAYNESS! I thought that middle part was funny. AND I"M REALL Y REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT! MY COMPUTER'S INTERNET WAS DOWN

**PLZ REVIEW!**

**Next chapter:** Evidence and breakthroughs

animebookworm


	7. Chapter 7

And yet another chapter of my story. I think you guys deserve another chappie. After all, my internet has been down since Sunday!

THANKS 2 ALL WHO REVIEWED!

**Disclaimer:** Standard

Onto the next chappie!

"Dangit!" Jimmy shouted when he arrived at the scene. "Why can't anybody be murdered in their own room?"

He was once again staring at a picture so horrific, you had to have built resistance to gory scenes in order to be able to tolerate it. Again, as in the first one, the murder was in his hotel room, the one he hadn't been occupying since the murder of Michael. The bedroom had just recently been cleared as a crime scene and the hotel was allowed to put it back as a hotel room. Jimmy was supposed to be moving back into the room that very night.

But, as in most murders, the room wasn't exactly the focal point. The body of Ms. Elizabeth Montague was bloodied and bruised upon the carpeted floor. Two gunshot wounds to the head seemed to be the cause of death. The search for the weapon was apparently starting as Jimmy got there, and the body was being moved.

**Chapter 7**

"Well, Jimmy," Inspector Takero said, appearing over his shoulder, "Things don't look too good for you. This is the second murder to be committed inside this hotel room, which is still yours. The first murder weapon was discovered inside your safe, which had your prints all over it. That is also where we're expecting to discover the second weapon, a .42 calibur pistol, which you have no authorization for, I checked,"

Jimmy had to admit, his situation looked grave. Whoever had done this was definately a smart one, trying to pin this on him. The only ones who would believe him were Rachel and Harley, since they were the only ones who knew who he was. He couldn't get immunity from anybody else without blowing his alibi.

A moment later, a bloody pistol was taken to the inspector inside an evidence bag.

"Inside the safe, sir. Just like you said," the officer smirked, saluting the inspector.

"Good work," he said. "See this, Ikudo? This is my ticket to your jail sentence,"

"It could be registered," Jimmy spoke suddenly.

"What?" the inspector said, baffled.

"The gun. It's not mine. I know I can't prove it, but I've never owned a gun in my life. I don't even know how to shoot one. But still, if it belongs to someone else, it'll be registered,"

The inspector seemed to grumble at this piece of overlooked evidence. Jimmy sighed inside at the bought time he had. They couldn't arrest him until they found out who the gun belonged to. But knowing this murderer, it was probably registered under him anyway. He figured that the only way to clear his name would be to solve this case.

"Inspector!" Harley said from the doorway. Upon seeing the body, he winced. He looked slyly at Jimmy, showing a apologetic expression.

"Harley! We found the weapon without you this time. It was in the same place, the safe,"

"What?" Harley said, disbelievingly.

"Well, I suppose Ikudo here had a little crush on Montague. Like a little Romeo and Juliet. Ha! I crack me up,"

"No I didn't!" Jimmy said at the completely wrong assumption made by the inspector.

"Well then, would you mind clearing your motive for us?" Takero said, freshly.

"I don't have one! I didn't do it!" Jimmy said.

"Still sticking by that, are you? You know, if you confess, your jail sentence may be shortened,"

"But I didn't do it!" Jimmy insisted.

"Inspector? Perhaps if you let me try again?" Harley suggested. "Please, come this way. Rachel, if we might use your room?"

"Certainly," Rachel said, allowing them into her hotel room, convieniently located next to the crime scene.

Inside the room, Jimmy plopped onto the bed, exhausted. Rachel closed the door, certain that no one would notice her absence. Harly fixed himself up inside one of the armchairs.

"Jeez, Kudo," he began. "If I didn't know you, I'd be convinced of your guiltiness,"

"I know. That's what makes it all the harder to figure out. Whoever really did this is a mastermind. He doesn't leave any clues behind,"

"Maybe there's fingerprints... on the gun," Rachel suggested.

"Unlikely," Harley said. "The way this guy's been doing this, I doubt he would let himself slip up on a matter of fingerprints,"

"I agree," Jimmy said, "Nice try, Rachel," he said, blushing at the thought of earlier. "Although now would be a good time to search her room,"

"Elizabeth's?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. Apparently, she issued a restraining order and should have the document on her at all times. I bet it's in the safe in her room,"

"Well, I can go check that, but I think it would be safer for you to stay here, Jimmy. In case you get caught, y'know?" Harley suggested.

"I know," Jimmy replied.

Harley crossed the room and exited, Rachel slipped out with him.

* * *

Harley left the bustling scene unnoticed by anyone other than Rachel. She stayed behind to hear anything that may be going on with the dancers. Harley's footsteps made no sound in the hall as he proceeded to the door Rachel had told him was Elizabeth's.

Taking a credit card from his pocket, he quickly slid it through the door, unlocking it. Harley thanked the lord that this wasn't a high tech lock. He turned on the lights, noticing that nothing out of the ordinary seemed to be in the room. Making a quick sweep of the doors in the dresser and the drawers in the bedside table, he came to the conclusion that the document must have been where he thought all along: the safe.

The keys to the safe were another story. These could be anywhere, and without these, he wouldn't be able to find that document. '_Of course,_' he reminded himself, '_The document may have nothing to do with anything in this case. It may just be a restraining order for some guy who we don't even know,_'

Looking around, he spotted a handbag. On a whim, he checked the bag for anything, whether it be the document, or the keys to it's hiding place. He found several sets of keys inside the purse, one set he recognised as car keys, and quickly discarded those. Taking the other two sets, he set to work trying each one in the safe.

And as in Murphy's Law: the last one was the key he was looking for.

Cursing his bad luck, he quickly opened the safe.

Inside, he found a single solitary piece of paper.

* * *

"I got it," Harley said, entering Rachel's room. The suspects had disbanded, and he found both Rachel and Jimmy inside the room, in their pajamas. "Restraining order for a guy named Jake Summers. Anybody know who that is?"

"Wait- I've heard that name before," Jimmy said, thinking hard.

"So have I- I think," Rachel said, alo thinking of where she had heard that name.

---

_"...That would be Jagan Waters, _Jake Summers_, Carol Carabatsis, Peter Lynch..."_

---

"I remember! It was in the list of people Gary was rattling off as Michael and Lizzy's old dance coordinators!"

"You're right," Rachel agreed. "But who is he really?" she asked suspiciously.

"Possibly our murderer," Harley supplied. "I'm taking this down to Cole, see what he can get on him,"

"Good idea. Have him call me if he finds anything,"

"Gotcha, 'night!" he called, closing the door.

" 'Night," Jimmy said back.

" 'Night!" Rachel called after. She yawned after Harley had disappeared. "Well, Jimmy. I think we should be saying g'night too, it is late, after all. What were you doing when I called about the murder?"

"I was at Cole's office. He said that he'd found info. And he had, about the restraining order. The police copy apparently was misplaced, though,"

"Oh. I called Rika and Jet, by the way. It was funny, but in my dream you told me I had to call them too,"

Jimmy stiffened, "In your dream?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, and then you left,"

"Oh," Jimmy said, relieved.

"Why, what did you think happened?" Rachel said, blushing at the full contents of the dream.

"Nothing," Jimmy covered quickly, thinking she didn't remember what really happened.

"Don't try and fool me with that, Jimmy Kudo! What do you know?"

"Nothing, Rach, honest!"

"I don't believe you, but I'll let it go," she said, apparently not really wanting Jimmy to divulge that he'd been there through the whole thing, and even had to kiss her and was almost asked to... nevermind.

"Okay," he said, fluffing the pillow on the cot he would be sleeping on.

It was then that his nose started to bleed.

Running to the bathroom, he packed tissues inside his nose as he struggled to get blood off his hands.

"Jimmy?" Rachel called worriedly, "Are you alright?" she rounded the corner into the bathroom, and upon discovering Jimmy's rapidly bleeding nose, was eager to help.

She held the tissues to his nose as he washed his hands. Then she took off his bloody shirt when his hands were once again free to hold the tissues.

The clamber had left both panting heavily and, as they discovered, very close together... with a shirtless Jimmy. Blushes rising into their cheeks, Jimmy's nosebleed steadily worsened, causing another shuffle to replace the tissues and get another shirt.

* * *

Still recieving the silent treatment from everyone but Rachel, Jimmy was having a hard time this week. Along with being hounded by the police, the steadily increasing-in-frequency dance classes were enough to make someone murderous.

But Jimmy handled it like a pro, after all, he didn't exactly need even more to add to the police's motives for him for the murders.

The third week of the competition, Michael and Elizabeth's deaths were announced to the public, although no one could say it didn't increase publicity and interest in the program.

Rachel and Jimmy's entrance brough boos and shouts from the crowd: 'boo's from those who thought Jimmy was guilty, and cheers from his fan club and those who believed his innocence.

Even if the crowd was divided, the judges were not. They went through their results in an unbiased way, leaving Jimmy and Rachel now in first place by them with their amazing tango. The voters tonight would most likely be the ones that downed Jimmy and Rachel in the scores, possibly sending them homeby next week. This left both sides determined to send in more votes than the other, and it would be tough deciding who would win: the Jimmy believers or the Jimmy condemners.

* * *

Midweek again Jimmy recieved another phone call. As Rachel was not taking a nap at this point, Jimmy was relieved to not have to try and wake her up again. This time, he was able to straight-out tell her thant she needed to call and cancel the dance lesson for the day.

He headed out for the police station as early as the security, who were now guarding the building, would allow.

"Cole," Jimmy acknowledged when he got into his office.

"Kudo," he said back, turning the computer monitor toward him.

Jimmy stared at the screen for a few seconds. There was a picture up in the left hand corner of the screen. Something about the picture struck him as familiar.

"Name: Jake Summers, Occupation: Dance Instructor and Coordinator, Rap Sheet: Nothing except a restraining order filed against him by a Ms. Elizabeth Montague. Summers spent no time in jail for the supposed violations of 'space', if you know what I mean, due to the lack of evidence. The only evidence there was was the witness' account," Cole narrated.

"I see," said Jimmy.

"I don't know if it's gonna help you at all in your case. May even be irrelevant,"

"Well, thanks anyway,"

Jimmy got up to leave the office when something occured to him.

"Officer Cole? Is it possible to see that picture in black and white?"

A few minutes later, it was done.

"Here you go, Kudo,"

Jimmy stared at the picture.

"Oh my God, it's _him_,"

And everything snapped together.

* * *

TBC

* * *

AH! A cliffhanger! Whatever will you do? I'LL TELL YOU:

**REVIEW!**

Yay.

Next Chapter: LAST AND FINAL CHAPTER The final showdown between Jimmy and this mysterious perpetrator. I promise a very interesting ending.

animebookworm


	8. Chapter 8

And now... the last chapter to Dance with Destiny. BOOHOO! Although, I may write an epilogue dependant on the length of the chapter... and it's a looooooong chapter...

TO REVIEWERS: I would like to take this opportunity to really thank all of the reviewers for all the suggestions and support. Your reviews really helped me with the writing, as well as made me feel good about this piece. I hope to do more stuff for you guys and we'll see how that goes!

**Disclaimer:** Standard

And onto the fic!

* * *

Jimmy wondered over the following days why he didn't see it before.

His only problem now was planning the culprit's next moves, and how to thwart the guy while also giving the police evidence that would clear his own name.

This task was proving difficult.

**Chapter 8**

"You two are looking good," Rika commented at a dance practice. "Just see if they won't give you first place now! Your freestyle dance is gonna win, I just know it!"

The day was the last day of the competition. Now more than ever the people believed he was guilty and, as a result, he was feeling very down. He had confided only in Harley the identity of the culprit, and Hartwell and he had corresponded during the rest of the week about what to do. There was no plausible opportunity to unveil the culprit, while keeping Jimmy in the clear.

Unless he planned to unleash another attemt at murder tonight.

"Hello you two! I have brought drinks!" Jet Takino said, entering the room with his tray and placing the tray with the four drinks on the table.

Jimmy looked suspiciously at the cups. Experience had taught him not to trust any drinks given by a relative stranger.

Rachel, however, just took a cup and drank. Rika followed suit and Jimmy, albeit reluctantly, took another glass.

"To victory," Jet toasted.

"To victory," Rika responded. Jimmy and Rachel held up their glasses, but neither of them said anything.

"Don't count your chicken's just yet," Rachel said after a sip. She quickly walked over and clung to Jimmy's arm. Gesturing at the two of them, she said, "We may have been voted off, you never know,"

"I doubt it. Your fan club seemed determined to keep you on another week," Rika said.

Jet remained silent, glancing over at Rachel. This went unnoticed by the recipient, but Jimmy caught it. Glancing at Rachel himself, his overprotective side got the better of him, and he quickly dismissed the both of them.

"Well, we'd better go, Rach. We want to be on time and ready for the competition,"

"Right," she said. Putting down her glass, she walked toward the door.

"We're going to be there tonight," Jet said. Jimmy and Rachel turned. Glancing at Rika, Jet continued, "At least, I am,"

"I wouldn't miss it," Rika said in reply.

"Great," Rachel said. "Your support would really help,"

Turning back, Jimmy held out his arm for her. Taking it, she smiled at him. On a whim, Jimmy glanced back, noticing Rika in her own fantasy world, and Jet looking slightly disgruntled and uncomfortable.

* * *

They saw the other dancers in the hall when they arrived at the hotel. Jimmy, able to tell that they were uncomfortable with him around, quickly parted ways with Rachel, so she could feel free to talk to them. She would relay it all to him later, but still...

Nearing the stairs, Jimmy heard sharp whispers. Turning back slightly so as to get a glimpse of the conversation, he was surprised to see Rachel in the middle of the crowd, getting along with them. Feeling slightly alone, Jimmy turned and continued his way back up to the room.

Upon entering the room he and Rachel shared, he was immediately surprised to see a large array of flowers and gift baskets of chocolates set up in a dazzling display all about the room.

"What's this?" he asked rhetorically.

Entering the room after the initial shock of the sight, Jimmy found the gift baskets and flowers had both Rachel's and his names on them. Wondering, finally, if this was a trick, he settled for opening one box of chocolates labled "To: Jimmy, with lots of luck From: Rika" thinking that it was a nice gesture for his teacher to be sending him chocolate, and that nothing should be wrong because she actually knew who he was... literally.

Finally checking out the flowers, he spotted plenty from people he didn't know, accompanied by a picture and a phone number. But one such bouquet caught his eye.

It was by far the largest in the room, graced with a bunch of different colored roses. On it, stuck out plainly were three pieces of paper: one said 'Jimmy', another said 'Rachel', and finally one was for the both of them, wishing them good luck.

Jimmy opted for his own letter, thinking it would be very rude to open Rachel's (although it probably would have been safer). The letter was as follows:

---

_Dear Jimmy,_

_Whilst we know you are the only suspect in this murder investiagation, we just can't come to terms with the fact that you're a cold-blooded murderer. So the others and myself have decided to write a formal apology, for thinking you would murder two people you hardly knew, and for giving you the silent treatment for the past few weeks. Although this leads us with no explanation for the murder, we hope you will recieve our deepest apologies with forgiveness._

_Luck from us,_

_Mariah (writer)_

_With credits to: Gary, Zoey, Ron, Jessica, and Christopher_

_P.S.: You really should thank Rachel, she was the one who believed steadfastly of your innocence_

---

Jimmy smiled at the letter. He'd hoped they would come around. And Mariah really did have a way with words.

_'Rachel,_' he thought. '_How did she ever convince them? I dunno what I'd do without her,_'

He smiled to himself and returned downstairs, where everyone was waiting for him, apparently to hear of his forgiveness.

Jimmy just smiled at them.

They cheered, running to hug him and shake his hand. Rachel stood on, looking proudly upon the sight.

* * *

After a while, a buffet of congratulatory fruit made its way into the back room, and the partying dancers followed it eagerly. A television screen portraying pre-competition coverage (kinda like the red carpet) also found it's way into the back room, and the dancers had a fun time with the celebrities they were showing.

"And here is the famous actress and pop singer Yoko Okino! I never knew you liked dancing!" the commentator, named Leslie Samson, said.

"It's always kinda been a secret hobby of mine," Yoko said, unfazed.

"And now the big question: Who are you rooting for to win?"

"I don't think I can really say," Yoko said, slightly blushing. "But I know the girl of the pair and she's definately worked hard. And she picked a good partner too!"

In the real world, everybody cast glances around the room, just waiting for someone to say they actually _knew_ Yoko Okino. There was only one person who wasn't looking (well actually, two weren't because one already knew the girl knew Yoko. He himself had actually met her a few times, although she wouldn't recognise him). Pretty soon all eyes fell on her.

"Rachel!" Mariah shouted. "You know Yoko Okino?"

"I've just met her a few times, really-" but she was cut off by the television.

"Well here's a surprise! Retired actress Vivian Kudo, and her husband famous mystery author Booker Kudo!"

Jimmy spat out his drink and Rachel turned astounded to the television.

"Oh! And one of our own, Famous detective Richard Moore!"

"WHAT?" Jimmy and Rachel shouted simultaneously at the TV, earning stares from all who had heard them.

"And he looks like he's escorting his wife, lawyer Eva Kaden!"

Rachel almost fell over.

"Know them too?" Mariah asked sarcastically to the astonished couple.

"Now, which couple are you all voting for?"

"Er-" Jimmy's dad started, "I think that's best left unknown for now,"

"But we can tell you this, we're all rooting for the same couple," Eva said, indicating them all.

"Well then, let's see what's going on backstage with the judges!" Leslie made a seguay into another segment.

"Well I'll be," Jimmy said, turning to look at Rachel.

"I never expected _them_ to come!" Rachel said. "How am I going to dance now? In front of all of them!"

Biting into a piece of pineapple, Jimmy said, "You'll find a-" he cut off. A searing pain had just entered his chest.

Everyone was put on alarm. Jimmy put a hand to his chest, clutching it.

Letting loose a mangled yell, Jimmy crashed to the floor.

"Jimmy!" Rachel shouted, kneeling beside him. "What is it? A heart attack?"

"No-" Jimmy croaked out. "Murder-"

"WHAT?" everyone shouted.

"Someone- put something- into- something I- ate-"

"Someone get a medic!" Rachel shouted. Everyone disbanded ion different directions. Turning back to Jimmy with a determined face, she said, "Don't you dare die on me, Jimmy Kudo! I've waited for you too long for you to go off and leave me agai-"

"Stop-" Jimmy cut her off. "Rach, right now I need you to listen to me," he seemed to be struggling with talking. Just stringing words together was difficult. "Rachel Moor, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time-"

"Jimmy, don't. You need to rest-"

"No Rach!" he cut her off again. "Rach, I- I was Conan,"

"W-what?"

"I know you suspected it. It was true. Get full details from Dr. Agasa later. Right now I need to tell you something else-"

"You were him... the whole time?" Rachel said, a blush coming to her cheeks as she thought of all the things she told Conan- as a little brother. She seemed to forget she had a dying Jimmy on her hands.

"Rach! Stay with me here! I'm sorry! I really am! You should know, though that I- I've liked you for a long time-" he stopped as a searing pain grasped his chest. "And I want you to be happy-... That's all I ever wanted-..." Jimmy was losing consciousness and Rachel, although slightly mad at him, was getting really worried. "And-... the murderer-... It's-"

He saw black.

* * *

A pain not unlike that which he experienced with the aptoxin gripped his senses as he once again opened his eyes. Letting out a loud groan of pain, his vision blurred and then cleared, to finally show him Rachel, standing over him looking relieved.

"He's awake!" she shouted to no one in particular.

Then she kissed him.

He wasn't expecting it at all, but she did.

"Get a room, neechan!" someone shouted from the door.

Rachel broke off and looked at Harley unfazed. Brandishing a hand at the hotel room, she said, "Technically, this _is_ my room,"

Harley noticed this and a blush came to his face. "Er- right..." he said. "Anyway... Kudo! They said you'd be alright to dance tonight. They gave you the cure for that poison before it got in your bloodstream,"

"Poison... right," Jimmy said, comprehension dawning. "It must have been in that chocolate. The one inside this room, that was the only thing I didn't eat with someone else,"

"Is he alright?" came a voice from the doorway. The trio turned to see Zoey, Jessica, and Mariah step in. "Jimmy? We were worried," Zoey finished.

"Yea well, you can't get rid of me that easily," he said. They giggled.

Rachel, who was getting slightly jealous again, quickly pecked him on the lips and said, "Well, Jimmy I'll leave you to rest. Plus there's probably a lot of things you want to discuss with Hartwell over there,"

She left the room. The others, staring, probably wanted details and quickly followed her out.

"So, Jimbo! Got yourself the girl you always wanted!" Harley said.

"Yes... but at what price?" he asked. Harley looked at him quizically. "She's my girlfriend, sure, but I had to almost die to get her that way. And if my assumption is correct, who would be the next target?"

"Oh no... Rachel..."

They sat in silence for a while. Then Jimmy said, "I got it,"

"Got what?"

"A plan,"

"You what!"

"But I can't do it alone,"

"I'm here," he replied.

"Harley... how fast can you get a certain item?"

* * *

"Oh, Jimmy! I'm so nervous! What if we mess up! And in front of all these people, too! I think my legs are shaking. I think this costume's a bit heavy. I think-"

"Rach!" Jimmy shouted "Stop! You are going to be fine," he said, hugging her. She was wearing a cowgirl vest and jean jacket, along with a skirt, her hair slightly curled. He happened to be wearing a cowboy hat and vest with jeans (which are heck to dance in, but...). Their freestyle dance was a western.

"But Jimmy!" she said, then she hissed, "My dad and mom are out there, your dad and mom are out there, Yoko Okino's out there, and if I'm not mistaken, I heard Serena out there too,"

"Rach, it doesn't matter how many people there are. We know this dance inside, outside, backwards, forwards and everywhere in between! As soon as the music starts you forget all about the audience. That's just what happens,"

"Oh, I don't think I can, Jimmy," she said.

"We'll get through this, Rach, no problem," he said, pecking her on the lips.

A voice-over announcer finally announced their names, to which they came out onto the stage. Their dancing arena was a little different this week, since it was the finals of the new hittest show on TV. Many lights decorated the area and many cheers came up as they walked out. She and Jimmy stood there as the other two pairs came out, each to tumultuous applause.

"Well, since it is the way we work, it's now time to find out who got voted off last week. There are only three teams here tonight, and only two will be competing for the chance to win. The teams are Jimmy and Rachel... Gary and Jessica... and Mariah and Ron... Now each of these teams deserves to win in their own way, but only one will become winner of the Dance with Destiny prize... which still has yet to be revealed. Now, without furthur ado, let's see who will be leaving," she turned to the dancers.

"Now, Mariah and Ron, you were placed last by the judges last week. Tonight... you are safe, and will be dancing your freestyle for the prize!"

Mariah and Ron hugged furiously, recieving loud cheers and applause from the audience.

"This leaves us with our two top teams. Jimmy and Rachel, you were placed first, and Gary and Jessica, you were placed second. The team going on to the finals tonight is...

...Jimmy and Rachel! Yes, despite all their troubles, you have still voted them to be in the finals tonight! So without furthur distractions, let's get the dances started!"

Jimmy and Rachel hugged, huge smiles on their faces, amidst loud cheers from the audience. Among these cheers were heard a few select voices:

"I always knew you had a thing for him, Rachel!" (Serena)

"Oh that's soooo KAWAII!" (Vivian Kudo)

"That's my Rachel!" (Detective Moore)

Jimmy and Rachel blushed and soon departed for backstage, where they were to await the time when their dance would be performed.

Loud cheers greeted both teams inside, too. The other dancers congratulated everyone, giving their sincere hopes and regards.

* * *

"I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this,"

"You can. And you will," Jimmy put it simply, trying to calm the obviously nervous Rachel.

"I'll let everybody down, Jimmy! I can't!"

"And who would you be letting down?" He asked, then whispered to her, "It's not like we're actual dancers,"

"But I still feel like-"

"Rach. We don't do this for a living. I'm a detective, remember? You won't let anybody down,"

"And now for Jimmy and Rachel! Their freestyle dance is a popular western tune with, appropriately, squaredance-like qualities. But will this be enough to win them the title?"

Jimmy grabbed Rachel's hand and practically pulled her onstage.

"And here they are! Jimmy, Rachel, you both have worked very hard. And as newbies to dance, it's very surprising that you could make it this far. Have any words to say?" she held the mic to Jimmy.

"Well, just many thank you's to the people that helped us get here, and that we've worked hard to be here!"

"And, I heard earlier some of the cheers you were given. How does it make you feel to have that many famous people voting for you to win?" This time she held the mic to Rachel.

"Er- It's relly great... Gives a lot of confidence," she put it.

"Well then. If the judges are ready, let's see your freestyle!"

Jimmy and Rachel departed for their spots: Jimmy in one corner, and Rachel in the complete opposite.

The music started with a fiddle intro, during which Jimmy and Rachel trapsed to the middle of the floor, appropriately starting to do-se-do once the full music kicked in.

As was usual, Rachel forgot all about nerves once the dance started. She let loose and was having a good time, smiling and seeming to enjoy the closeness of the dance.

Jimmy's point of view, however, was a little different. Tuning his hearing to anything that may be a little strange, his expression showed one of enjoyment, but his mind was otherwise occupied. '_Come on,_' he was thinking, '_I predicted you'd do it here, so where are you?_'

When Rachel and Jimmy started square dancing during the middle of the song, the audience erupted into loud cheers. They had never, being in Japan, witnessed a western U.S. style square dance, and this came as enjoyment beyond anything.

Jimmy's eyes narrowed. The time was now.

A faint click.

Jimmy pulled Rachel very uncharicteristically toward the floor, doing his best top keep her out of the line of fire.

One gunshot.

One hit.

A second shot.

Another hit.

The final shot.

One last hit.

Jimmy stiffened on top of Rachel as all three made contact with the small of his back.

Rachel screamed, along with many others when they realised what had happened. Rachel, worriedly flipped Jimmy over and sat up on her knees.

"Jimmy?" she asked.

"Heya, Rach,"

"Jimmy Kudo! What the heck did you do!"

The whole audience quieted at that.

"Well. That's our murderer, and he was aiming for you,"

"...what?" she almost whispered.

"Got him!" a shout came from the stands. "Oi! Kudo! This your murderer!" Harley shouted.

"That's him!" Jimmy shouted back, struggling to stand. He leaned on the judges table, immense pain filling his back.

"Jimmy, you shouldn't stand!" Rachel insisted as the went to help him.

"Oh yeah, and Kudo! How'd that bullet-proof vest work out?"

Rachel froze and looked at Jimmy.

"Like a charm!" he shouted back, stealing a glance at Rachel.

"Jimmy Kudo you are infuriating!" Rachel shouted at him, removing her arm. This left Jimmy without a prop and he stumbled back, leaning on the judges table.

"Jimmy... Kudo?" Cindy said into her microphone. "As in the P.I. ?"

"At your service," he said back.

(Out in the police station, Inspector Takero, who was eating a donut and watching the TV show, dropped said donut which was jelly-filled and started to stare at the TV)

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here in response to an anonymous tip-off someone gave the police. Still not sure who that is, but..."

"And who is this?" Cindy asked, pointing to Rachel.

"Rachel Moore, daughter of Detective Moore,"

"Rachel!" said man called.

"Are you okay?" Asked her mother.

"I'm fine, but I can't say the same for Jimmy!" she said, glaring at the high school detective.

Jimmy looked a little nervous. This talking time had given Harley time to bring the suspect down to the stage.

"Hey, Jimbo! Looks like you were right!"

"I've noticed. And don't call me 'Jimbo',"

"Who killed Lizzy and Michael then?" Mariah (who had come out with the rest of the dancers when Jimmy was shot) asked.

"One Jet Takino, Rachel's and My dance coordinator," (alright who guessed it?)

"What?" Rachel asked, befuddled and astonished.

"Also know as Mr. Jake Summers, an old dance teacher of Lizzy and Michael's,"

"Really?"

"No way!"

"How in the world-?"

Jimmy held a hand up for silence. "Mr. Summers had always aspired to be a dance coordinator. When said dream came true, he respected and honored his first dancer, Elizabeth Montague,"

"Lizzy?"

"Yep. But she left, and met Michael, and together they pursued dancing, only with a few different teachers. After a while, Elizabeth suggested that they try her old teacher Jake Summers. When she came back to him, he got a little posessive, as wel as obsessed with her leaving. He made a pass on her, after all, they weren't very far apart in age. But she refused. He assumed it was because of her partner, and then hated Michael. Soon after making another pass, Lizzy got a restraining order for him, and they left the school,"

"You have no evidence of this!" Jake demanded.

"But I may have a witness account, right, Rachel?"

Rachel backed off, "What?"

"Did he, or did he not, make a pass on _you_?"

"Me?" she said. "Well, I thought-"

"You thought he slipped up or something in the dance, Rach. But you should know a professional like him doesn't make mistakes when it comes to holding his partner's waist,"

Rachel looked at the floor and reddened.

"Well," she started, "Then, yes. He did,"

"He made a pass on my little girl!" Richard yelled.

"Father!" Rachel shouted, embarassed.

"But you said he was obsessed with Lizzy, not Rachel!" an audience member pointed out.

"But Rachel was the first girl he taught since his obsession with Lizzy, and that made her prime target for another of his posessive crazes, even if he had changed his name. When we signed up for the tournament, Jake came after the first week. Lizzy happened to be in our room when he stopped by. I think she sort of recognised him. Thinking this would be a good time to see how she really felt, he probably asked her again. But she said she was in love with Michael, right?"

"Right," Rachel confirmed.

"But you don't even know her! How did you know she was in love with Michael?" Jessica said, slightly hurt that her friend hadn't told her this peice of news.

"She told me," Rachel said.

"So he murdered Michael, and framed it on me, thinking that if Lizzy didn't wish to come to him, he'd still have Rachel. But he thought that he would have to get rid of me first, this would happen by getting me in jail. Then he would recieve Rachel with open arms with me out of the way,"

"But why did he think he had to get you out of the way to get to me?" Rachel asked.

"Remember when we first learned that mexican-bullfight dance? How we stayed after in the room, and actually got it right, emotions and all?"

"Yes... but that was just acting,"

"But it was very good acting, making Mr. Summers, who was spying on us, think you were in love with me,"

"Oh..." Rachel said, blushing.

"So he had Lizzy, and Rachel, his fallback plan. But, when confronting Lizzy for a second time, after murdering Michael, he accidentaly let slip that he killed her partner. This meant that if she didn't come with him, he would have to kill her too. And that's just what happened. So all he had left was Rachel. After not getting me in jail on account of insufficient evidence, he resorted to poisoning me. This happened earlier this afternoon. All of you can testify, you all saw me go down. But he still didn't get rid of me. So, finally cracking he forced his resolve to be: If I can't have her, no one can. This is why he tried to shoot Rachel during the dance,"

"You don't have any proof of this!" Jake shouted angrily.

"I can prove that Jet Takino is Jake Summers through a simple black-and-white picture. And I can prove you almost murdered Rachel or myself because there's a gun in your pocket and gunpowder on your hands. I can prove that you were not supposed to see Lizzy through this restraining order," he pulled the slip of paper out of his pocket, "The copy of which you stole from the police station and probably destroyed,"

Jake hung his head.

"This alone should-" he groaned, "Get you in on a life sentence- but you'll feel better if you confess- about- Michael- and Lizzy-" Jimmy put a hand to his stomach. He wiped his forehead, which was slicked with sweat.

The cameras which were recording the events quickly swung toward the accused man.

"Alright, I did it. I couldn't help it. She was my first student. Is it wrong to have an emotional attachment?"

"Of that kind, yes," Jimmy answered.

Harley quickly handed over Jake to the police, cameras catching the whole thing.

"Jimmy!" Vivian Kudo greeted, "Wonderful job! I must say, I was surprised when I was channel surfing in the U.S. to see my son on TV, _dancing_ no less!"

"And then she called me, and we called Eva, and she called her husband who had already heard it from Serena," Booker Kudo said.

"Well that was- a long chain-" Jimmy panted.

"Now where is that Yoko Okino, I wanted to ask her something," Booker Kudo said. "Ouch!" he then said as his wife elbowed him in the side. But they still both went off to find Yoko.

"Well, Jimmy, I gotta hand it to you-" Rachel started, but then said, "Jimmy? Are you alright? You don't look so good,"

"I'm fine Rach," he said. Nevertheless, she reached up to feel his forehead.

"Jimmy! You're sweating! You should take off that vest," she said, reaching to undo the vest.

"Wait Rachel!" But it was too late.

Rachel screamed.

All cameras quickly zoomed back to Jimmy and Rachel, now showing Jimmy's bloodsoaked white shirt that was under the vest.

"Kudo!" Harley shouted. "What happened?"

"This vest isn't-" Rachel said, picking up the vest to examine it. Then her eyes widened in stark realization. "You didn't-" she said, leaving the end of the sentence open.

Jimmy solemnly looked at the ground.

"No!" Rachel shouted, tearing off her jean jacket and finally her vest.

She hung the piece of clothing in her hands, silently crying over its weight and padding.

"Why did you do that, Jimmy? Why!" she shouted at him, hurling a punch in his direction. She stopped before she hit his nose.

"He was aiming for you-" he panted. "I couldn't let you get hurt,"

She started clinging to him, "But you-" she stopped. He had suddenly gone limp under her. "Jimmy?" she asked. "Jimmy!" she repeated, louder this time. Separating herself from him, she saw him struggling to stay conscious. "Somebody help!" she shouted.

* * *

Jimmy returned from the hospital a few days later. The gunshots had missed the major organs, so he was relatively okay, but Rachel had yet to get through with him, and he sensed an extra-long conversation with a lot of yelling.

Jimmy decided that the best place to take her for this conversation would be Tropical Land. After all, he _had_ promised...once.

Rachel decided to take the initiative when they happened to get off the mystery coaster.

"Kinda like deja vu, isn't it?" she asked, not really expecting an answer. "This was the last place I really saw you, I mean really saw you, for a year,"

"Yes but, I _was_ Conan," Jimmy said, indicating that it was okay to talk about it.

"Why didn't you tell me, Jimmy?... You were there the whole time. You listened to me cry. You were always there for me, but as someone else..."

"To be honest, Rach, I wanted to. It was Dr. Agasa that made me rethink that decision. And I think he was right. The organization that shrunk me was just recently disbanded and apprehended, so it was only now actaully safe for me to tell you who I am without fear of you and Richard getting hurt. I've seen what they could've done to you, and believe me, I could never want that... I'd give up my own life before I saw you get hurt,"

Rachel, somewhat taken aback by this last statement, didn't respond.

"But, you knew, right? You were so close to guessing so many times!"

"I guess I always knew it. But there were so many things that made me think it wasn't possible. Physics, for one thing,"

They both chuckled, stopping to sit on a bench near the tilt-a-whirl. It was getting late, and the park was going to close soon.

"You know," Rachel suddenly said, "You didn't have to take me back here,"

"I know, but this was the place where it all started. I think it's the place where it should end, too,"

"Well then, consider it ended," she said, pecking him on the cheek.

Jimmy smiled at her, then leaned in, but before they could fully continue, the loudspeaker announced that the park would be closing.

"Er- I forgot about dinner, how about we go to my house and have something to eat?"

* * *

The deserted house was a very good place to go. A lot of privacy, dimmers on all the lights, and a very wide selection of guest rooms.

The dinner was quaint. Something that brought back memories from when they were kids: macaroni and cheese.

After that, a late horror movie was shown on the wide-screen projector home-theater system in the basement. This had Rachel clinging to him throughout the movie on very comfy leather couches.

"Yes! I knew it was him!" Jimmy shouted at the movie screen.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Rachel asked, having hid herself in the arm of Jimmy's shirt. Horror wasn't exactly her genre.

"The movie's over, Rachel, I think it's safe," he said. Then, being very forward, said, "Unless you don't want to,"

"Huh?" she asked, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Well it would be very unnatural of you to open your eyes if I said I was going to kiss you,"

"K-k-kiss me?" she asked, detaching herself from his arm, but keeping her eyes closed.

"Yes," he said. "You know I like you. And you kissed me many times that last day of the dance competition... and once before that,"

"Oh, right," she said, remembering, but still with her eyes closed. "Wait- before that?-"

"And since you haven't opened your eyes yet-" he leaned forward and captured her mouth, closing his own eyes in the process.

She slid her arms around his neck, whilst his went to her waist. Jimmy then, as it is very uncomfortable to kiss your loved one when you are both sitting in the same direction, pushed Rachel down onto the even-comfier-now leather couch, with her beneath him, without breaking the kiss.

But, being as they were both rather new to kissing, they needed some oxygen. Jimmy, having gotten his fill but noticing Rachel still gasping, moved to kiss her neck while she refreshed herself.

"Jimmy," she whispered to him, very seductively, "You don't know how long I've waited for you to do this,"

"I think I have some idea," Jimmy said between kisses. Suddenly stopping, he picked his head up to look at her, "Having your lover so near you, without them knowing it's you in the body of that seven-year-old is very exasperating too, y'know,"

"Oh," she said, a blush rising in her cheeks. She hadn't had time to imagine what life as Conan, or as any seven-year-old, would have been like. But now that he mentioned it...

He took advantage of her silence, once again capturing her lips, but this time licking her lips with his tongue. Gasping, she allowed him entry, almost subconsciously.

He wanted to memorise her mouth. He still wanted to remember it even if he was turned into a seven-year-old Conan again. He wanted this to last, although he was sure there would be many more kisses to come, some even more intimate and passionate than the one he was sharing with Rachel now.

Getting used to the feeling of an invasion of her mouth, Rachel started to fight back with her own weapon. The battle of the tongues came to a close when they once again felt the need for some gaseous life force.

Panting hard, both teens captured each other's eyes. Rachel's hands somehow found a way to Jimmy's hair and began combing through it. Jimmy's hands just held onto Rachel's waist, as they were pinned beneath her.

Then, Rachel, being karate champion of the world in Jimmy's eyes, flipped them over so she was the one on top. Jimmy's hands finally free to roam, they turned off the projector behind the couch and then returned to massage Rachel's back and comb through her hair as she showered his face with kisses.

They settled down a few minutes later, their lust satisfied for the moment. Rachel snuggled closer to Jimmy's chest and Jimmy's hands caressed her hair. Staying like this for a few minutes, Jimmy broke the silence.

"Your dad'll wonder where you are," he said.

"So let him wonder," she said. "He'll know where I am. Although it may not be safe for you around the agency for a while,"

"That's okay. I wasn't planning on going near that place for a while," she hit him. "Hey!" he said. "If you lived in that place for a year and then finally were home, you'd want some different sights, too,"

"Yes, but that means you won't come to pick me up for anything,"

"Hey, I didn't say that," he said, trying to alleviate her. "I just meant that with your father..."

She settled back down on top of him again, "I know," she said. "I could always tell him I was over Serena's,"

"But then you'd have to clear it with Serena first and, no offense, but she'll want to know what you were really doing, and I'm not really comfortable with Sebastian knowing our private life,"

"Hmmm..." she said. "But! My father owes my life to you. If you hadn't gotten me that bullet-proof vest or decided to take those bullets for me, I wouldn't be here today,"

"Alright, I'll take that. But do you really want to spend the rest of your life with another detective? I mean, one is enough,"

"Are you saying you don't want to spend the rest of your life with me?" she asked, teasingly.

"No! It's not that! It's just... juggling both your father and I would be tough. Plus, your mother told you to beware of detective boyfriends,"

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to get out of being my boyfriend,"

"What-?"

"I mean, you were just saying how it'd be hard to carry both you and my father, and I can't very well dump my father-" she was stopped by a forceful kiss. Loosening, she let him continue, all thoughts of what she was about to say flying out the window.

"There," he said, releading, "Believe me now?" he smiled. "Will you be going home at all tonight?"

"Maybe. Why?"

"Because I'd have to walk you home," he said. "There are dangerous people out at night,"

"Let's say, you convinced me to stay because of the dangers of travelling at night, and I stayed in a guest room, far away from you,"

"Okay," he said, holding her tighter.

* * *

END!

* * *

I know! The end! I know a lot of you guessed it. I guess I didn't do a very good job then. But if you think otherwise:

**REVIEW!**

ALSO! HERE ARE OTHER THINGS I NEED YOUR OPINION ABOUT:

Should I put up an epilogue? I don't think it needs one...

I may or may not update **Pneumonia**. I know many people asked me to do it, but I dunno if I should. It was meant to be a oneshot...

THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING EVERYONE! (I won't say names because I just _know_ I'll forget people)

AND THANK YOU FOR WAITING SOO LONG FOR THIS LAST CHAPPIE!

* * *

SNEAK PEEK OF POSSIBLE NEXT CC/DC FIC:

* * *

"I was thinking, Jimmy. What if I made a story, fictional of course, about what's happened to you? I think children'll love it! It would be the next Harry Potter," (which I don't own)

"I don't think so, dad. My life isn't _that_ exciting,"

---

"Wow, I didn't actually think the book would be this popular,"

"Hey, Conan! Did you see this! Mr. Kudo even wrote us in! Look! Although, he did make me your girlfriend,"

"He did what!"

---

"Teacher, do we have to read it?"

"Why wouldn't you, Amy? What gives you, Mitch, George, and Conan immunity,"

"The fact that we lived it,"

---

"What's this?"

_To: Rachel_

_I know my son better than anyone. Here is an advanced copy of the story in which Raya discovers Conan is actually Jimmy._

_Booker Kudo_

"No. He can't mean that Conan is-"

---

There you have it! Hope you're interested!

animebookworm


End file.
